Fairies in the Family Tree
by LittleFlatts
Summary: I was back in good old Mystic Falls after spending the summer hanging out with fairies in the Eire. My grandpa was dead, my brother was dead, and to top it off, my best friend had brainwashed himself an evil minion and left town. Ain't life grand?
1. Chapter 1

I hefted my suitcase from the back of the cab and offered the driver a wane smile, murmuring thanks. As soon as I saw Mystic Grille, I wanted to be back in Ireland. I wanted to be sitting on the front porch in the middle of Limerick County, listening to the _Sidhe_ whisper the secrets of the world in my ears.

I had spent the entire summer on the Emerald Isle, discovering an extended family I never knew about and learning about the existence of more than just vampires. It wasn't that much of a reach. After the Salvatore boys came into town about a year ago, I learned to steer clear of the supernatural. I could almost recognize them on the spot. Having a few fairies in the family tree wasn't so bad, I suppose. I didn't want to come back here, but I knew I'd have to eventually. Summer can only last so long.

I've always hated this place. It was too close-knit, too judgmental. It didn't take kindly to a pair of orphans. I had graduated college last spring with a major in American History. I immediately caught a job with the town's history department. Mystic Falls was a _very _ historical place. Do take note of my sarcasm. I would always come home from meetings with Tobias Fell and Mayor Lockwood and I'd be fighting mad. They were dipshits who just wanted an excuse to throw a party and rake in donations. My grandpa would always laugh his throaty laugh and turn back to his whiskey.

My throat tightened as I thought of him. He was the reason I'd spent the summer in Ireland. Last May, I'd come home from work to find him asleep in his easy chair. I had tried to rouse to him to get him to bed, but he never stirred. A blood clot to the brain, the doctors had said, quick and painless. But grandpa was all I'd had left after Henry died.

And then, the frosting on the cake was that my closest friend had left town right when I needed him with an evil minion.

It's weird to think of him as my best friend even though he had tried to _kill _me the first time we met.

* * *

_I was walking to where I'd parked my car. It was just a block from where I worked. The only light I had was from the dim streetlamps. I was tired from dealing with Tobias Fell, my moronic boss, all day. I just wanted to get home and fall in bed. _

"_Excuse me, Miss," a low voice called in a British accent. It doesn't take a genius to know that if a man approaches you at night, when there's nobody else around, it's probably a good idea to steer clear. I recall distinctly the spike of fear and the beginnings of an adrenaline rush. I kept walking, not daring to turn around. He caught my arm and I whirled around, pulling away from him. I stepped closer to the streetlamp, making him take another step forward to compensate. He was tall and lean with a strong, scruffy jaw and dark blue eyes. He looked down at me like a lion would look down at a lamb. We stood there for a few moments, sizing each other up. I was seriously debating the 'fight or flight' instinct. I would never back down from a fight, but I wasn't sure if I could win this one. _

"_Do me a favor, love, don't scream," He spoke in a compelling voice and for some reason, I had the strongest urge to obey. He reached for me, biting into my neck. Panic surged and I shoved hard against him, falling back onto the sidewalk when he released me easily. I clamped a hand over my bleeding neck and stared up at him. Slowly and deliberately, he wiped the blood from his mouth. He would tell me later that my blood had a funny taste to it. _

"_You're like those Salvatore boys, aren't ya?" My mild southern drawl was evident as I spoke to him. He looked down at me, amused smile curling his lips. _

"_Sweetheart, I'm much worse."_

* * *

I've always been a sucker for lost causes, and if I'd ever seen one, it was Nik. We became quick friends, as odd as it may sound. We'd both been alienated. He craved companionship and I just needed somebody to talk to that wasn't my grandpa. He would come to my office during the day. Sometimes I quizzed him on the lives he'd led, trying to find the historical significance in them. I knew it amused him to no end to see how starry-eyed I'd get over his tales. We would sit for hours. He would sometimes sketch while I tried to get actual work done, sometimes he would want to hear of my life. I had only known him for about a week when I told him about Henry.

* * *

_ "Do you have any siblings, Maggie?" He asked curiously as we ate lunch at the Grille. I sipped at my Coke thoughtfully, debating whether or not to tell him. _

"_I did. He died about a year ago," I admitted. _

"_What happened?" He wondered. I took in a shaky breath as all the memories came back to me. Tyler Lockwood's tormenting, Caroline Forbes' playing, it had driven Henry over the edge. _

"_He was bullied a lot...By kids in his class. Grandpa and I didn't know how bad it had gotten. We got a call from the school one day. They had heard a gunshot. Henry had taken Grandpa's pistol to school that day. He shot himself in the bathroom," Throughout my explanation, I had tried to keep my voice even, but my voice broke at the last sentence. Nik placed his hand over mine. _

"_I'm sorry, love." _

_I had heard that sentiment so many times. 'I'm sorry for your loss,' or, 'I feel awful for you.' _

_The first time I actually believed in the sincerity was when Nik said it. _

* * *

But, of course, nothing good lasts. The dipshit left. I had been so distraught over grandpa. I had nobody else. I tried calling him and it went straight to voicemail. From the gossip I heard at the Grille, I learned he had left town, taking a brain-washed Stefan Salvatore with him. I had never cried so hard.

I had buried my grandpa, visited my family's graves, and booked a one-way flight to Ireland.

But, now I was back


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the favorites, guys! They really made my day! :)**

* * *

I fell back into my old life easily enough, I suppose, but it still hurt when I came home from work and found the house empty of my grandpa.

As I ate my breakfast that morning, I contemplated the thought of getting a dog. Today I had a meeting with Mrs. Lockwood about some sort of historical banquet or whatnot. She wanted my opinion and professional input from a historical standpoint.

Jesus save me.

Don't get me wrong. I loved my job, but having to hobnob with all of the 'elite' parts of the community really grated on my last damn nerve.

* * *

I made my way up the steps of the mansion that was the Lockwood residence, having traded in my jeans and gymshoes for slacks and flats. Mr. Fell didn't mind my casual attire if I was just going to be putzing around the office, but when I had to go and meet the staples of the community, he wanted me to look semi-professional. Knocking on the door with my knuckles, I prayed that Tyler wouldn't be the one to answer.

God hated me.

Tyler answered the door and grimaced when he saw me. I felt the corners of my own lips tugging downwards as well. I couldn't help but remember the last time I'd 'talked' to him.

_ It had been at the funeral home. Henry was in a closed casket. He was too torn up for the morticians to fix him. It was all the same to me. I don't think I could've handled seeing my little brother lying there in a pine box. I'd rather remember him as he was. Grandpa had taken the spot by the casket, receiving the townsfolk who had gathered to share their condolences. I couldn't deal with it all, so I was in the darkest corner, sitting with my legs hugged to my chest, glaring at anybody who dared come too near. I sure I looked a mess, eyes all red and puffy from crying, my cheeks splotchy. I always had a habit of flushing if I got too emotional. Here came Tyler Lockwood, all dressed in a suit, looking grim. _

"_Maggie-"_

"_Go f*ck yourself, Lockwood," I snapped at him. My voice was husky with tears. It was all his fault, the pranks, the lies, the teasing, all of it had driven Henry to-_

"_I'm sorry."_

_I stood angrily as I fixed my smoldering eyes on him. _

"_You're _ sorry_? Oh, well that makes everything all better then! My brother is _dead_, you son of a bitch! You're the one that drove him to it!"_

_It didn't register right then in my grief stricken mind, how close this sixteen year old was to tears. That there was my breaking point. As he opened his mouth to speak again, I slugged him square in the mouth and felt a sick pleasure as he crumpled to the ground._

"O'Sullivan? What're you doing here?" He gave me a once over, obviously thinking about the same thing I was.

"Came to see your mom. She around?" I raised my brows at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, come on in, I'll go get her,"

I waited in the grand entrance hall for about five minutes until Carol Lockwood came down the steps to usher me to her office.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, I was walking down Main Street, combing the braid from my curly hair. I had a bottle of apple juice tucked under my elbow. I was ready to go home and read a book. Maybe even scour the newspaper for a dog.

Then something caught my eye. Parked outside the Grille was a moving truck. It wasn't so much the moving truck that interested me, but the man that was climbing from the driver's side.

"F*cking vampire," I grumbled. I knew he could hear me. He turned, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. They finally rested on me. A wry smile lit up his face and he jogged over.

"Hello, sweetheart. Miss me?" His eyes were teasing. I scowled deeply at him. His cheery mood dropped. "What's wrong, love?"

I could feel my eyes brimming with tears at the concern in his voice. I hugged him tightly around the neck, determined not to let him go.

"I'm glad you're back, Nik," I whispered as my hot tears soaked into the collar of his shirt. He hugged me back.


	3. Chapter 3

I nearly fell off the couch as I woke up from a nightmare. One of the side effects of having _Sidhe_ blood was that I had a _lot_ of nightmares (this particular one was of Nik, terrorizing kids in a gymnasium). Sometimes they were of people I knew, sometimes they were memories from decades ago. I hadn't been able to sleep for days after witnessing the Battle of the Somme. It had scared grandpa something fierce, but there wasn't much he could do to protect me from _dreams_.

Needless to say, I couldn't watch _Nightmare on Elm Street_.

I got off of the couch and sent a tired glance to the clock on the mantle. It was two in the morning. Grabbing my empty mug, I used the remote to turn off the television before heading into the dark kitchen. I flipped the light switch and swore, dropping my mug and jumping back. It then registered that it was just Nik at the kitchen table.

"Jesus Christ in heaven, Nik!" I complained, clutching at my chest. He looked a bit amused as he stood.

"Invitation's standing, love," He told me as he bent to start collecting the pieces of my mug. I rolled my eyes, annoyed at him. I carefully stepped over the shards of the ceramic mug to get the dust pan.

After the mess was cleaned, I headed up the steps to get ready for bed. Nik, of course, followed me. Bending over the sink to wash my face, I saw Nik's reflection in the mirror. He was leaning against the door frame, arms folded over his chest.

"What were you up to tonight?" I asked him suspiciously. He gave me an innocent look.

"Just some work, love," he deflected. Turning around, I fixed him with a glare.

"Work involving the high school?" I asked grimly. He glanced away, irritated with my questioning. "Nik-"

"Stop asking questions when you know you won't like the answers, Maggie," he said brusquely before leaving me alone. After brushing my teeth and changing into pajamas, I went to my bedroom to find him perched on my window seat, staring out at the black sky. Navigating carefully around the books were piled precariously on the floor, I managed to get to the window seat and sit opposite him.

"I'm glad you're back, Nik," I told him gently before heading across the minefield that was my floor to my bed. I had just turned off the light when he spoke.

"I'm leaving town again."

I felt ice creep down my spine. Again? What was so important that he had to leave again?

"For good?" My voice didn't tremble. I saw his silhouette shift as he turned to look at me.

"No. A few days. It's just family business that needs attending to. I'll be back soon enough," He promised.

"Okay..." I murmured, suddenly feeling very drowsy.

* * *

Waking the next morning to a heavy knocking, I had no idea what was going on. Then the doorbell rang. I shot a tired glance at my alarm clock. The red numbers showed that it was six-thirty in the morning. Grumbling several choice words, I headed down the steps to the front door. Standing on my front porch was a tall, shapely blonde with familiar features.

" So you're the _Sidhe _my brother is so taken with," She drawled in her English accent, giving me a cursory glance. I smiled grimly.

"And you're Rebekah, his little sister," I leaned against the door frame casually. She grinned a predatory grin.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked sweetly. I raised a brow.

"No, thanks, I'd rather not. I like to have a contingency plan when it comes to vampires," I informed her. Her smile only widened.

" Well, then, you can meet me for lunch today at the high school," She stated firmly. My brows jumped even higher. This Original was awfully presumptuous! Before I could make a snide retort about blood and vampires, she ran off. I closed my door irately. On the one day I get to sleep in, some psycho blonde wakes me up at an ungodly hour.

F*cking vampires!

* * *

"O'Sullivan? Didn't you graduate a few years ago?" Tyler Lockwood approached me. I was sitting on the open tailgate of my truck in the school parking lot, sandwich unwrapped beside me.

"I'm waiting for a friend. She's blonde, kinda psychotic, doesn't look very happy...Seen her around?" I raised a brow.

"I'm hurt, Maggie," Rebekah pouted, appearing a few feet away. I smiled charmingly at her as she hopped up next to me. Tyler gave both of us a nervous look before walking away.

"If you can bear human food, I've got another sandwich in the truck," I said. She shrugged carelessly. I went and retrieved it, tossing it to her. She unwrapped it from the parchment paper and inspected it carefully.

"Nik leave you here?" I asked, watching the students gather in their respective social circles to eat their lunch. She shot me a scowl and she picked at the lettuce. "Where are you staying?" I prodded.

"Is that an invitation?" She sniped. I gave her an annoyed look and she sighed. "I'm staying with the Salvatores at their boarding house."

"I thought you guys hated each other," I remarked. She glanced at me.

"I have to keep an eye on Stefan. He's under my brother's compulsion," She said firmly. I chewed my sandwich thoughtfully.

"What's the endgame?" I queried. Rebekah raised one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Pardon?"

"What is Nik doing? I know when he was here the first time, he was trying to undo this curse or whatever, did he manage that? Why is he back?"

She sighed exasperatedly, "My brother is half vampire, half werewolf and he is lonely. Until last night, he was the only one of his kind. He needs the doppelganger's blood to turn his hybrids. He doesn't want to be alone any longer."

I could tell Rebekah was irked with Nik.

"But he has you, doesn't he? And your other siblings-"

"My other siblings are daggered and dessicated in coffins!" She spat. I flinched. Rebekah took a steadying breath. "I apologize. You didn't know... Are there any good places to shop around here? I need a dress for Homecoming."

I was a little taken aback at the abrupt change of subject.

"Uh...Not really. You'd have better luck in Suffolk," I told her.

"Well, we'll go tomorrow, then," She stood and crumpled the paper that had once held her sandwich.

"Thank you for lunch," She said before flouncing off.

Had I really just been asked to go dress shopping with a _vampire_?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews, and favorites, and follows, guys! They really made my day! :)

* * *

Rebekah and I were halfway to Suffolk when I happened to glance in my rearview mirror. My car nearly went off the road.

"Maggie!" Rebekah complained, gripping the passenger door.

"Henry?" My voice was choked. My little brother grinned at me from the back seat of my Silverado. Rebekah twisted around.

"Who's this?" She wondered. I pulled over to the side of the road and parked the truck, my hands shaking violently.

"This is my little brother...My _dead_ little brother. What the f*ck, Henry?!" I rounded on him. He shrunk back a bit.

"Jeez, Maggie, miss me much?"

I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes as I took him in. He was all gangly limbs and curly brown hair. His brown eyes dominated his face, making him look younger than sixteen. I pulled him into a rough hug, maneuvering around the seats with some difficulty. His arms were warm.

"How are you here?" I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He shrugged carelessly as he sunk back into the backseat.

"I've always been here, Mags, you just never see me. Something weird is going on. It's got something to do with that witch, Bonnie Bennett," He explained. I frowned.

"Can we get going, Maggie? You and your brother can talk at the shops," Rebekah prompted. I gave her an irritated look before wiping my eyes.

"You know, you could just run there," I pointed out acidly as I started up my truck.

"Then you wouldn't be there to give me mindless flattery," She shot back. Henry leaned up between the front seats.

"She's a charmer, isn't she?" he remarked sarcastically. I grinned at him before noticing he wasn't buckled in.

"Put your seatbelt on, Henry."

"I'm already dead, Maggie!" he sang cheerily.

* * *

When we got to Suffolk, Rebekah drug us into a dress boutique. Henry and I sat down on a couch and watched the Original peruse the dresses.

"Are you back for good?" I wondered as he helped himself to complimentary candies.

"I dunno. The door's open," He spoke around a mouthful of chocolates. I had to roll my eyes at him.

"What door?"

"The door to my side of things. That Bennett witch did something. She had to send a ghost back, and some witch over here kept the door open. I expect a lot of people are going to be getting a shock," He chortled at the thought.

"Is grandpa over there?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. Henry gave me a sad look, his brown eyes glazing over a bit.

"Grandpa didn't have any unfinished business, Mags. He's passed on."

"What's your unfinished business, then?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "You'd think if you planned your death, you'd have gotten your affairs in order!" Now that the initial shock had worn off, I could feel anger rising in my belly. He flinched a bit at the harshness of my words.

"My unfinished business is you, sis. You're holding on. It's going on nearly a year and a half since I died. This was my choice, ok?"

I ground my teeth together to stop myself from swearing at him. I flipped my gaze to Rebekah, across the room, compelling an employee.

"Why'd you do it, Henry?" My voice was soft. He sighed heavily.

"It seemed like the only option at the time, Mags...I was failing at everything, those bastards at school weren't helping much...I don't know." His tone was impressively light, as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Why didn't you talk to me, Hank? I could've done something!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Maggie, you were working a night job so you could go to college. I wasn't going to mess that up!" he protested, his own eyes going glassy. I swallowed hard and hugged him tight. After he pulled away, he took in a deep breath and wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm. "What's done is done, Mags. I have a feeling I don't have forever here, so let's just be happy while we've got the time, ok?"

I nodded, smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

* * *

"Damn, I miss hamburgers," Henry remarked as we sat in a booth of a diner. Rebekah just sipped at a strawberry shake while Henry and I both had burgers and shared a huge plate of French fries.

"How many more places do we have, Rebekah? I don't know how much more I can take," I shot her a teasing look. She rolled her eyes, repressing a smile.

"Only a few. Don't you want to shop for yourself?"

Henry scoffed. "Maggie shopping would be like a fish flopping onto dry land and declaring his sovereignty over North America."

I choked on my food as a laugh bubbled up in my throat. Henry thumped me on the back as I coughed. Rebekah folded her hands primly in her lap and scrutinized me.

"Why don't you like to shop?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I usually have better things to do."

"Well, you're here now, so you might as well let me help."

Oh, boy...

"I like that one," I told Rebekah as she gazed at herself in the full length mirror. After an afternoon of going to almost every shop in Suffolk, buying herself clothes and buying me clothes, she had found a strapless red number that hit her knees. She glanced at Henry.

"It's lovely," She either didn't notice or didn't care about his sarcasm.

"I think I'll get it."

Thank goodness.

* * *

It was dark when we got back to the truck. We loaded the bags into the back of the cab and I was about to get in when I realized Henry had frozen.

"Henry?" I hedged nervously. He laughed a bit, looking at his hands.

"I think my time is up, Mags," He said apologetically. I felt tears brimming in my eyes as I hugged him tightly. "Live life and loosen up. You deserve to be happy," I felt him kiss my cheek. Then he was gone.

* * *

I pulled up the Salvatores' drive. Rebekah and I each grabbed an armload of her bags. She opened the door and led me up the steps.

"You can just set them down," she said, dropping her bags on the floor of the bedroom. I followed suit.

"I'll see ya around, Bekah," the nickname slipped thoughtlessly from my lips as I turned to the door.

"Thank you, Maggie," I turned to look at her, "for coming with me," I could see the sympathy in her eyes.

"You're welcome. Talk to you later, yeah?"

She nodded, smiling a bit.

I got home and went to bed, exhausted. I didn't have any nightmares that night.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week and a half since I'd seen Rebekah. Things were hectic at work. As it turned out, a bunch of ghosts had taken advantage of the open door. A group of old vampires had gone and killed my boss, Tobias Fell. So, now, being the only other full-time employee, I was acting as the head of the department. It was paperwork and talking on the phone all day long. Mayor Lockwood said that she was trying to find another person to help me out, but until then, I'd have to suck it up.

I was on my way out of the Grille, after eating lunch, ready to head back into the office, when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Another thing that was getting on my nerves was the fact that since I was 'acting head of the history department' I could no longer wear my jeans and t-shirts. Nope. It was black A-line skirts and white blouses for me. Letting Rebekah use me as her Barbie-doll had actually worked out for the better. I had drawn the line at nylons and heels, though. I kept wearing my worn, black flats, and, just to spite the mayor, I wore mismatched, knee-high socks of every color.

This was me, sticking it to the man.

I pulled out my cell phone and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Maggie, you like history, right?" Without letting me answer, Rebekah continued, "It just so happens, the doppelganger is coming over, and I need a buffer."

My head was still trying to wrap around the question about history as I got in my truck.

"Uh, what does this have to do with history, Rebekah?" I frowned.

"I'll tell you the story of how we settled here," She said bluntly. I shot a glance at my dashboard clock. It was one in the afternoon and I still had a good three hours of work left.

"Rebekah, I have been acting head of the history department for over a week. I have a lot of shit to finish up. I get off work at four. I'm going to pick up dinner, go home and change, and _then_, I'll be over," I told her patiently. She huffed.

"Maggie, this is a once in a lifetime-"

"Nik already told me the story, hon," I cut her off. I heard her groan exasperatedly.

"But I need your help to pick my Homecoming dress!"

"Isn't that what we did last week?" I was puzzled.

"I have it narrowed down-"

"Rebekah, I'll be over this evening. I promise, but right now I need to get back to work."

The line disconnected. I threw my phone onto the passenger seat irately. Damn vampires...

* * *

I was in a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt, sitting at my kitchen table. A bowl of canned beef stew sat in front of me. A phone call with the mayor had given me an hour and a half in overtime. I was so tired. My eyes kept drooping closed.

"_No!"_

I jolted awake and looked around my kitchen, expecting to see Rebekah. It had been her voice that woke me up. She wasn't there. I pulled out my phone and started dialing her number as I pulled on my gymshoes. She didn't answer. To the Salvatores I go.

* * *

I opened the front door carefully.

"Rebekah? I'm sorry I'm late, I dozed off," I called nervously to the empty house. There was no answer as I kept on walking. I reached the living room. Rebekah was sobbing in front of the fire. I hurried forward and she stood.

"Get away!" She snarled at me. I held my ground.

"What's wrong, Bekah?" I asked her gently. She pinned me to the wall by my throat, her eyes turning red and veins protruding.

"_Don't call me that_!" She hissed. I pulled futilely at her iron grip what was crushing my windpipe.

_"_What...Happened?" I choked out. Rebekah pulled away from me with a scream of anguish. I leaned heavily against the wall, sucking in lungfuls of sweet air. Once I had regained my breath, I approached her again. She threw a piece of paper into the fire angrily. It was an 8x10 photo of what looked like cave drawings.

"The doppelganger found a cave with our history in it. She says Niklaus was the one who killed my mother," Rebekah's voice hitched. I frowned as she dissolved into more sobs. I made the mistake of reaching for her. She grabbed my wrist and bit into it roughly. Before I could even try to fight her off, she pulled away, spitting out a mouthful of my blood.

"_What_ is that?" she asked disgustedly. Raising a brow, I cradled my arm protectively.

"Being part_ Sidhe_ makes my blood taste weird," I admitted. She wiped her mouth slowly and took a step towards me. I didn't know if she meant to bite me again, so I stepped back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. My anger deflated and I pulled her into a hug. She crumpled against me, her tears beginning again.

I spent the night there on the hearth rug, holding a thousand year old vampire while she cried like a baby, clutching at me like I was going to disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I just read a guest's review, and it made me very happy, so, I decided to post the next chapter tonight. :)**

* * *

**3rd person ******

"Is there anything we've forgotten?" Damon wondered to the room. Rebekah looked away from his gaze.

"Come on, blondie, fess up," He ordered, stepping too close to her.

"Her name is Maggie O'Sullivan. She and Niklaus are close," Rebekah felt horrible as she betrayed her friend.

"Wait, Henry O'Sullivan's sister?" Elena demanded, thinking back to the boy she'd known in her sophomore year.

"Yes," Rebekah admitted.

"Can you get her here?" Stefan wondered. Rebekah bit her bottom lip. Klaus had killed their mother, he deserved what he was getting. But Maggie? She had been a friend to the Original.

"She has _Sidhe_ blood. She'll know if something is strange. She can't be compelled, either," Rebekah said quickly. Damon clicked his tongue exasperatedly.

"I'll go and get her, keep her in the basement for the night," He shrugged carelessly.

* * *

**Maggie's POV******

I paced my office nervously, picking at the white bandage around my arm from where Rebekah had bitten me. The nightmares had been bad last night, filled with werewolves and the Originals. I was hyped up on Pepsi and Mountain Dew. A knock on my open office door made me whirl around. Damon Salvatore, in all of his bad boy glory, was leaning against my door frame. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hi, Maggie O'Sullivan, right? I'm Damon Salvatore," he stepped forward and offered his hand. I shook it hesitantly.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?" I asked coolly. He gave me suggestive elevator eyes, smirk on his face.

"Well, I just wanted to meet the new head of the history department. As a founder, I try to keep on top of these things," He nodded seriously. I gritted my teeth, my patience thinning.

"That's great. Now, tell me why you're _really _here," I folded my arms over my chest. He took a step closer to me, pinning me against my desk.

"Where to begin? You have some sort of fairy blood, making you immune to compulsion. And, according to Rebekah, Klaus has sort of twisted fascination with you. So, I decided it would be a good idea if somebody kept an eye on you," He smirked. Suspicion flickered at the back of my mind.

"You're planning something," I stated. Damon shrugged carelessly.

"You caught me. Now, be a good girl and just follow me," I saw his pupils dilate and I felt the tug of compulsion.

"I thought we'd established that compulsion doesn't work," I squared my shoulders.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he grabbed me in a twisted sort of hug. I pushed against his chest. Then, something weird happened.

My hands burned as they pushed against him. He flew back into the wall, my handprints burned into his chest. I took the opportunity his semi-consciousness gave me and ran out the door.

* * *

I bolted for my front door, tripping haphazardly over the porch steps. My hands shook violently as I tried to shove my key into the lock. I had just stepped over the threshold when Damon ran up.

"Rebekah didn't say you had freaky little fire-hands," He complained. Breathlessly, I laughed at him.

"Yeah, that's never happened before," I chortled, collapsing on the floor. My knees were too shaky from the adrenaline for me to stay standing. Damon scowled at me.

"Well, just try and stay out of my way, ok?" He ran off.

After he left, I tried to call Rebekah. She didn't answer and it went straight to voicemail. Nik called me not ten minutes later.

"Hello, sweetheart," He greeted when I picked up.

"Nik, you've got to be careful. I think they're trying to set a trap," I said quickly. There was a pregnant silence.

"I'm one step ahead of you, love, don't worry. I'm at the Lockwood house. Homecoming has been moved. Care to come?"

I let out a surprised noise.

"I'm not in high school, Nik," I told him. He laughed.

"Well, neither am I, but I don't let that stop me. Come on, love, it'll be fun!"

I sighed heavily.

"Ok. Fine. I'll be there." I had to talk to him about his mother and Rebekah anyways.

I was _so _going to regret this.

* * *

I showed up at the Lockwoods to see a party in full swing. I had found one of the dresses Rebekah had bought me. It was a midnight blue number with an empire waist that hit just below my knees. It was pretty, I suppose. I had looked decent in the mirror while I pulled my hair back into a loose braid and dusted on a bit of make-up, but it felt weird. I felt like the dress left too much of me exposed, which was ridiculous, because it was one of the more conservative articles of clothing at the party.

"Hey, O'Sullivan, didn't you graduate already?" oh, for God's sakes... Tyler gave me an up-and-down.

"Nik wanted me to be here. You know where he is?" I raised a brow, clutching my old, military surplus jacket tighter around myself.

"Yeah, come on."

Tyler led me through the masses, up to the house. Nik was playing beer pong.

"Maggie! You look lovely, sweetheart. You ever played this game? It's really quite entertaining," He remarked.

"Nik, what are you doing here? This is exactly where they'll expect you to be!" I hissed, grabbing his arm.

"Lighten up a bit, love. I've a contingency plan." He smiled reassuringly at me. Then, a hybrid came up.

"You've got a visitor,"

"Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory, here," Nik drawled. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? He's a thousand year old vampire and he is being entertained by _beer pong_. Now I really have seen everything.

"He says his name in Mikael,"

Nik froze for a moment before looking down at the hybrid.

"Then we musn't keep him waiting...Move every one out back...Come on, Maggie. I'm gonna go have a little chat with my Dad," Even though he addressed me, I still had the feeling he was talking more to himself. He was scared, and that worried me.

Mikael was a middle aged man who had a stern look about him. He certainly didn't _look _like a vampire hunter.

_And just how many vampire hunters have you seen, Maggie? _ A voice in the back of my head said snidely. I pursed my lips and stood back from the open doorway, hugging my arms around myself and keeping my eyes on Nik.

"Hello, Niklaus," Mikael greeted amiably. I saw a muscle in Nik's jaw twitch.

"Hello, Mikael. Won't you come in? Oh, that's right, I forgot, you _can't_."

My heart jumped a bit. Apparently there were more rules to this vampire/invitation thing than I thought.

"You could come outside, if you want," Mikael suggested lightly.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb," Nik stated, obviously relishing the thought of his father's bloodshed.

"They can't kill me," Mikael reminded, his voice going quiet.

"True...But it'll make a hell of a party game," Nik smirked. I ground my teeth anxiously, wringing my hands in front of me. "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together..." Nik trailed off, holding up his hand, "And they'll pounce.."

Mikael found something inexplicably funny about this whole situation. I could tell by his grin.

"The big, bad wolf," he drawled, "You still haven't changed. You're still hiding behind your playthings... Like a coward. Don't fret, my dear, I'm sure he'll hide behind you as well, before this night is up. You won't live to see his death," I realized he was talking to me. Anger clouded over Nik's handsome face.

"Don't you talk to her!"

Mikael's eyes went back to Nik.

"You forget...These hybrids may be sired to you, but they're still part vampire, and they can be compelled by me," one of Nik's hybrids walked up to Mikael and took a place by his side. A clear demonstration of loyalty. The hybrid offered Elena Gilbert to Mikael. The old man grinned cheerily. Nik looked like he'd been punched. "Come out and face me, Niklaus," Mikael taunted, "Or she dies."

"Go ahead," Nik hissed, eyes flashing, "kill her."

This seemed to shock the doppelganger.

"No, Klaus, he'll do it!" She protested. I found myself creeping closer to Nik, pulled by an unknown force. I clutched his hand tightly. He didn't spare me a look, but his hand tightened around mine.

"If she dies, this lot," Mikael jerked his head back towards the circle of compelled hybrids, "will be the last of your _abominations_."

"I don't need them! I just need to be rid of _you_," Nik ground out. His grip on my hand was almost painfully tight.

"To what end, Niklaus?" Mikael leered, "So that you can live forever with no one at your side?"

"He's got me, you stuffy old prick," I spat, feeling rage boil up.

"Nobody cares about you anymore, _boy_! Even this girl will leave you when she realizes who you _really _are! Who do you have, other than those whose loyalty you forced?...No one."

Tears were welling up in Nik's eyes at the thought.

"I'm calling your bluff, father," Nik said coldly, "Kill her."

"Come outside and face me, you little coward," Mikael was losing his cool. This wasn't going his way, and he was starting to get pissed off. "And I won't have to."

"My whole life, you've underestimated me. You kill her, you lose your leverage, so go ahead, kill her."

Mikael made no move. "Go on...Come on, old man, kill her.." Nik goaded. I met Elena's eyes. She shouldn't have to die! "KILL HER!" Nik roared.

Mikael started to chuckle wryly.

"Your impulse, Niklaus, it has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

The tears over-spilled Nik's eyes. I held his hand tighter. Mikael shoved a dagger into Elena. I flinched backwards. Nik's eyes were wide with shock. Neither of us had thought Mikael would do it. Mikael let her drop to the ground carelessly. I felt a stab of remorse. Mikael laughed and suddenly, I was thrown forward. I crashed into Mikael and his knife. White hot pain ripped through me as I crashed to his feet.

F*ck, I've really done it this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**To recap:**

Mikael shoved a dagger into Elena. I flinched backwards. Nik's eyes were wide with shock. Neither of us had thought Mikael would do it. Mikael let her drop to the ground carelessly. I felt a stab of remorse. Mikael laughed and suddenly, I was thrown forward. I crashed into Mikael and his knife. White hot pain ripped through me as I crashed to his feet.

F*ck, I've really done it this time.

* * *

As I clutched at my side, I heard Nik scream. I twisted around in time to see Damon tackle him to the ground, staking him in the belly. Elena stood gracefully. What the-

"Katherine," Mikael hissed. Ok, so, Elena is not Elena? My head was going fuzzy, but I fought against the black that edged my vision.

"Kaboom," She said dryly before throwing what appeared to be grenades out over the hybrids. I sucked in a ragged breath.

"What are you _doing_?" Damon demanded. I felt a rush of wind, and suddenly, Mikael wasn't next to me anymore. I felt the heat of a fire and heard a terrible wail before I gave in.

* * *

**Nik's POV******

I watched Mikael go up in flames and felt a twisted satisfaction. He was gone, and so was the white oak stake. Then I remembered Maggie. She was unconscious, blood pooling around her. I ran over to her, cupping her neck to lift her head. I bit into my wrist viciously and pressed it to her full lips. Her dark eyes fluttered open.

"There, sweetheart," I encouraged softly. She was still bleeding though.

"I don't think vampire blood works either, Nik," her voice was quiet. Her big brown eyes stared up at me vulnerably. Panic I hadn't felt for a long time gripped me. If blood didn't work, then...What? I made myself calm down and try to think clearly. A hospital. She needed a hospital. I picked her up easily and sped away.

* * *

I watched her through the window of her room. She was sleeping soundly, I.V.s and other tubes hooked up to her. Mikael had missed all of her organs by a miracle, but she had lost a lot of blood. Her heart monitor beeped steadily. I felt a presence next to me. Stefan stood there. I sent him an annoyed look.

"She going to make it?" But I knew he didn't care.

"I ought to kill your brother," I seethed. He didn't react. Composing myself, I turned to face him. "You've earned your freedom. You may do as you please...You're free."

His pupils dilated before he closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. I turned back to the window to watch Maggie and he left.

She woke a few hours later, thoroughly confused.

"Nik?" Her dark eyes locked on to me. I couldn't help but smile at her. This one human was so _endearing_.

"Morning, sweetheart. How do you feel?" I asked, taking her warm hand in both of my own. She flinched as the pain registered with her brain.

"Damn f*cking vampires," She groaned, screwing her eyes shut, "Do I get any morphine?"

I smirked down at her.

"I'll go find you a doctor. I have to go and un-dagger my family. I'll return later," I promised her.

* * *

I walked quickly down the street, pressing my phone to my ear. Rebekah wasn't answering her phone. Her answering machine picked up.

"Rebekah, pick up the phone, darling. Daddy's dead. It's time for our family reunion." I reached the moving truck and another call came in. "Stefan! Miss me already?"

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom," He said in a glum voice.

"Well, I like to believe I'm a man of my word...More or less, anyways," I shrugged complacently. He sighed.

"The thing is," He continued as if I hadn't spoken, "it came at too high of a price...You took everything from me, Klaus,"

Oh, boy. I didn't want to stand here and listen to his monologue, I wanted to retrieve my family and get back to Maggie.

"Let bygones be bygones...Trust me, resentment gets old," I told him heavily.

"You know what never gets old?" He wondered as I opened up the back of the moving truck, "Revenge"

The truck was empty. I ground my teeth.

"No..."

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" He asked brightly.

"What are you doing?" I demanded of him.

"Oh, just enjoying my freedom," He remarked.

"I will kill you and every one you've ever met!" I threatened. But I knew it was pointless. I had no leverage over him.

"You do that," his voice got serious, "and you'll never see your family again...I wonder, Klaus, for somebody who's been one step ahead for a thousand years, were you prepared for this?"

I crushed my phone in my hand.

I headed back to the hospital. I knew I was in no shape to see Maggie, but I didn't care. She was pulling on her bloodstained dress when I entered her room. She immediately noticed my dark mood.

"Nik, what's wrong?" She took my hands gently. I felt my anger deflate a bit at her serene expression.

"Stefan took my family," I ground out. Her expression went sympathetic.

"We'll get 'em back, Nik," She assured me. I pulled her head forward and pressed a kiss to her brow.

"Let's get you home, love."

* * *

I picked up a prescription for Maggie on our way back to her house. The effects of her painkillers seemed to be wearing off because she was holding herself very stiffly. I pulled in her drive and put the truck into park. She was already climbing out when I reached her side. I helped her up the porch steps and into the house. I found her a pair of pajamas and let myself be shooed from the room while she changed. I could hear her slight hiss of breath as she maneuvered in a way that didn't agree with her stitches.

"You alright, love?"

"I'm fine," She said through gritted teeth. Maggie opened her door, fully dressed. I helped her into bed and gave her a painkiller.

"I'll be back soon, love, I just have some affairs to get in order," I told her as I programmed my number into her phone.

"Ok," She murmured, her eyes drooping sleepily.

"Call me when you wake up," I put her phone where she could easily reach it. She managed a tired smile. I dropped a kiss onto her brow and left.

I had business with the Salvatores.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maggie's POV******

I woke up sometime around noon, my side throbbing. I laid there for a moment, taking in the events of the last forty-eight hours. Rebekah was MIA, I was pretty sure Mikael was dead, and I had gotten stabbed.

Carefully, I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of my bed and wincing as it jarred my side. The 'stab wound' was really more of a nick, but it had cut through the layers of skin and muscle. Healing up was going to be a bitch. Nik had left my prescription on the nightstand. I picked it up and looked at the instructions. They had to be taken with food. Groaning, I got up and headed downstairs, trying to call Rebekah, but not really expecting anything other than voicemail. I made a sandwich at the counter and tried to call Nik. He didn't pick up either. I took my medicine and decided to go to the Grille. Usually, somebody 'in-the-know' was there. They could explain what the hell happened.

* * *

I took a seat at a table and ran a hand through my hair. It had come undone from the pretty braid I'd had it in last night.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Here was Matt Donovan, the typical boy next door.

"Sweet tea, please...You seen any of the Salvatores around?" I asked him. He glanced over his shoulder. Damon and Elena were playing darts in a back corner. I smiled grimly at him and stood, ignoring the dull throb in my side.

"Well, if it isn't Klaus's fairy friend!" Damon said sarcastically.

"And if it isn't the dick that tried to kidnap me!" I responded just as snidely. He flinched a bit and gave me a once over.

"I heard you got stabbed. Are you ok?" Elena asked gently. I tried to scowl at her, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"I'll live. I would like an explanation, though, because I can't remember shit about last night. Morphine kinda makes the brain fuzzy," I told them curtly.

So, they recounted the story. How they brought in Mikael and Elena's double, an old vampire named Katherine.

"Sounds like your plan nearly worked. What happened?" I wondered, sipping my sweet tea thoughtfully. Damon threw his dart a little too hard at the dart board.

"Stefan...He stopped Damon and saved Klaus," Elena said, disappointment clear on her face. Then curiosity took over her. "Why are you friends with him?"

I looked at her lazily.

"Well, Mystic Falls wouldn't exactly win 'most welcoming', Elena. You should ask my brother." She had been witness to plenty of his torment. She flinched at the harshness of my words.

"Nik ain't perfect, but you're not one to talk. Thanks for tellin' me what happened." I stood, "Do me a favor; if you see Nik, tell him to pick up his phone."

* * *

I took my time getting home, stopping at the grocery store and going in to the office to leave a note, saying I was taking a few days off. When I finally did walk in my front door, Nik was flipping through one of my history magazines on the couch.

"Where've you been?" He demanded.

"Running errands. Nik, listen, we need to talk-" How do I broach the subject of his mother?

"I found a place. My builders are renovating it now, it's beautiful, open. You'd love it," He said, enthusiastic smile on his face. I sighed and smiled at him.

"That's great, hon," I told him patiently. Then he looked down at me, as if remembering my injury.

"You shouldn't be up and about, sweetheart," He reminded me. I raised a brow at him.

"I can't stay in bed all day, Nik!" I complained. Nik gave me an exasperated smile.

"Come on, put in one of those boring history documentaries. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," He bargained. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine,"

I was sprawled on the couch, head on Nik's lap, bundled up with a quilt. The narrator's emotionless voice and Nik stroking my hair rhythmically soon lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**Nik's POV******

When I was sure that she was asleep, I gently got up, careful not to rouse her. I put a pillow under her head and left the house. I went over to my house, relishing the smell of fresh paint. This would be a wonderful home for my family...

_And where does Maggie fit into all of this?_

I frowned to myself as I gave Mindy orders to compel the builders. Tyler entered.

"Everything go ok?" He wondered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I shrugged, recalling the phone call I'd received on my way over here.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges...Message learns the same," I smiled at him. He looked upset.

"You said you were sending them a warning," His dark eyes were accusatory.

"And I did. An effective one," I told him pointedly, "Elena's family suffers, and she's motivated to get me what I want," Which was my family. She would never understand. She still had hers..Well, most of it, anyways.

" I didn't actually think we'd have to _kill_ any one," Tyler said, obviously distraught over his help in my plans. I sighed exasperatedly, rolling my eyes.

"Tyler, mate, what you're feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, ok?" My impatience was clear. He was definitely one of my more useful hybrids. He had a direct connection to his friends. "At the end of the day, human life is just a means to an end...Our means to our end...You'd do well to remember that," I ordered before walking away.

* * *

**Maggie's POV******

My head was fuzzy when I woke up, and so was the memory of my dream. I remembered the staples, though. Nik had tried to kill Elena's little brother. Something was wrong, and he needed to be put back in his place before more innocent people got hurt. The sun had gone down. It was dark as I hobbled out to my truck, pulling out my phone to scroll through the contacts that Nik had entered in. I found the one I was looking for.

"Hello?" Tyler answered.

"It's O'Sullivan. I need directions to Nik's house," I told him bluntly. He scoffed.

"What do I look like? Some kind of servant? And didn't you get stabbed? Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

"Tyler Lockwood, you listen up, because I'll only say this once. Nik is out of control. He's ruining lives. I've got to talk to him, so you'd better tell me where he is, or so help me God-"

"Ok! Ok! Jesus, you're pushy!" He grumbled. I rolled my eyes. "You remember that abandoned house at the edge of the woods? The one everybody thought was haunted?"

How could I forget? It had been one of the places Henry had been tricked about. He had spent the whole night locked in there while I tried to rip the boards off of the windows to let him out.

"Yeah, I know the place," I said grimly.

"Well, he's remodeling it. He should be there," Tyler informed me.

"Thanks, Tyler."

"Yeah, and Maggie, be careful, ok?"

I smiled wryly.

"I will."

* * *

Tyler was right. Nik _had_ been remodeling. The once broken down and decrepit house looked..._new_. I hesitated before knocking. I didn't know the proper etiquette for this kind of thing. I opened the door carefully.

"Nik?" I called. There was no answer. I crept into the dark house nervously. I found him standing over a daggered Rebekah. I drew in a sharp breath and he looked up at me. "What happened?"

"Elena," he said stiffly, "daggered her last night and traded her in for Jeremy's safety."

I frowned deeply.

"Well, you've got her now. Let's undagger her," I pressed. He looked up at me and I saw something dark in his eyes. "You're not going to..." I realized.

At that moment, I saw Klaus. I saw everything that the others saw in him. The dark, wicked part of him was evident.

"Not right now, Maggie."

Anger for Rebekah blossomed and I felt my face flush.

" Nik! She is your _sister_!" I reached for the dagger, but before I reached it, I was flung to the ground. I rolled over, clutching at my side, gritting my teeth to prevent me from screaming out. He stood over me, eyes going black.

"Stay out of my way, Maggie!" He growled. My breathing hitched at the sight of him. Would he really hurt me? He was my best friend.

_Your best friend who killed his mother, killed his father, and is now content to leave his sister with a dagger in her chest. You need better friends, Maggie, _ a voice in the back of my head told me.

"What are you gonna do? Have your hybrids take me out back and tear me apart?" I seethed. For a second, I saw hurt flicker across his features, but he quickly smoothed it over.

"There's no need for you to be involved in this, Maggie. Go home and stay out of my way," He ordered coldly.

* * *

"Should you really be drinking that with those painkillers you're on?" Damon Salvatore fell into step next to me as I made my way down the dark sidewalk from the liquor store, brown bag containing a bottle of my grandpa's favorite whiskey in my hands.

"Bite me, Damon," I spat, not looking at him.

" Ooh, I'm hurt." He said, holding his chest, "I would _love_ a bite, but, word has it that your blood has some funky Irish aftertaste to it."

I shot him a glare. He seemed to notice that something was up. "Seriously, Mick, what's wrong?"

"My best friend happens to be an even bigger dick than you so I'm going home to get knocked on my ass drunk so I don't have to lay in bed thinking about it. Ok?" I snarled, temper flaring at the 'Mick' comment. I saw sympathy flash across his ice blue eyes.

"Neither of us should have to drink alone."

And that's how I ended up going back to boarding house and crashing on their couch.

Who'd have thought, huh?


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, what's your hurry?" Damon asked the next morning as I pulled on my shoes.

"I feel like crap, my pain meds are at home, and it's too early to start drinking again," I told him bluntly. He smirked a bit at me.

"Well, you were a fun drinking partner to have...except for when you started singing drinking songs...That got annoying," He remarked, his blue eyes teasing. I grinned.

"I'll catch you around, then, Damon."

* * *

I got home and got myself cleaned up. When I sat down at my table for lunch, my phone started to ring. I glanced at the I.D., it read Mayor Lockwood.

"O'Sullivan," I answered tiredly.

"Maggie, hi, how are you feeling?" she asked. Now, I don't like small talk, it's just a way of beating around the bush so people don't have to tell you what they _really _want.

But this was my boss, so if she wanted to small talk, I had to comply.

"I've been better, but I'm gonna go into work today to catch up on paperwork," I told her.

"Oh, Maggie, you really don't have to-"

"I've never liked to lounge around the house, Mrs. Lockwood. Don't worry, I'll be fine," I assured her. I heard her sigh heavily.

"Well, ok. Are you coming to the Wickery Bridge fundraiser tonight, then?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose exasperatedly.

"Yeah. I'll be there."

* * *

Dressed in a plain, black dress, my hand pressed protectively to my side, I made my way up the steps to the Lockwood manor.

I picked out Mrs. Lockwood easily. She looked stunning and put together, as per usual. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Maggie! I'm so glad you could make it! How are you feeling?" She gave me a light hug. Shaking off my surprise, I managed to hug her back.

"I'm managing," I told her firmly. She smiled at me.

"Your grandpa was a fighter, too. He always did so much for this town. He'd be proud of you." She patted my arm. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. Why in the hell did she feel the need to bring up grandpa?!

"Uh, thanks, Mrs. Lockwood... I'll come see you before I leave," I told her before walking away to get a drink. The strongest thing they had was champagne. That stuff tasted funny.

"What, no taste for anything that's not whiskey?" Damon approached, teasing look in his eyes. I raised my brow at him and downed the glass defiantly. He smirked.

"Your boyfriend's sucking up to Carol Lockwood. You might wanna go talk him down," Damon pointed out. I shot him a glare.

"He ain't my boyfriend. At the moment, he's not even my friend, so if you don't want to be tossed on your ass in front of everybody here, watch your mouth," I warned.

"Ooh, you're sexy when you're angry, Mick." He waggled his brows at me. I ground my teeth and felt an angry flush creep up my neck.

"Shut the hell up, Damon."

* * *

**Nik's POV****  
**

I watched Maggie storm from the party. She didn't look well. Her eyes were tired and her dark curls hung limply around her face. I felt a sting of regret, but stifled it. She wasn't my concern anymore. She certainly didn't think of me as a friend, so I would return the favor.

I'd had a thousand years to get good at this game. My patience definitely stretched farther than hers. Besides, she wasn't a mean person, deep down. She would come to her senses and forgive me soon enough.

I was counting on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie's POV****

It had been over a week since the fundraiser and I was heading out of town, driving to Washington, D.C.

I was packing my bag when heavy knocking drew me to my door. It was Damon.

"Morning, Mick... Going somewhere?" His eyes caught a glimpse of my suitcase. I raised my brows at him.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but I'm going to D.C. for a week. My cousin, Sean, he's flying over. I'm gonna meet him," I told him bluntly. Damon frowned a bit.

"Who am I supposed to drink with, then?" He demanded.

"Maybe that history teacher/vampire hunter, Alaric Saltzman. Aren't you guys like besties or something?" I rolled my eyes, glancing through a pile of books, deciding which to pack.

"You know, if you invite me in, I can help..." He was only half serious, though. I gave him a skeptical look as I lifted my suitcase, wincing a bit as it tugged on my semi-healed side.

"If you want to help, Damon, put that in the cab of my truck."

He rolled his eyes, but complied.

When he came back to the porch, I was locking up my house, purse over my shoulder.

"I'll be back in time for Happy Hour on Friday, Damon. Promise," I winked. He smiled wryly, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Fair enough. I'll be waiting," He said suggestively. I rolled my eyes and headed to my car.

* * *

I got to the Capital about three hours later and checked into a hotel. Sean met me in the lobby. He was the stereotypical Irish boy with red hair and vivid green eyes that almost had a radioactive glow to them. He waved it off as the _Sidhe_ blood. I hugged him tightly, remembering all the mornings we'd spent on his Ma's porch, drinking tea and watching the sun come up.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya!" I greeted in a false Irish accent.

"I'd forgotten how charmin' ya could be," He rolled his eyes, his own accent sounding much more real than mine had. I grinned wickedly at him.

"Don't you know it. Come on, let's go find someplace to eat!"

* * *

And so began my few days with my cousin. In the mornings, he had places to go and people to meet, but in the afternoons, we played tourist, going to all the museums.

"So, how've ya been, Maggie?" He asked on the second day, "Ya seem blue."

"Things are rough at home...The town is being ripped at the seams by a pissing contest between the supernaturals. I got in the middle of it and ended up getting stabbed," I admitted. He looked sympathetic.

"Our door's always open, Maggie," he told me sincerely.

"Don't think I haven't thought about it...But what would running do for me?" I asked rhetorically. He smiled teasingly.

"Well, it'd keep you alive. 'Sides... Danaidh misses you," His eyes twinkled mischievously. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Now, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. The _Sidhe_ aren't _bad_, but they do find endless amusement in causing trouble for us mere mortals. They weren't as troublesome to those of us who had _Sidhe_ blood, but they still liked to taunt us to no end. Danaidh had been the one who came every day to visit, bringing a huge repertoire of stories and tales.

"Oh, please, he's probably been through hundreds of fairy girls by now," I told him, rolling my eyes. Sean shrugged, grin still playing at his lips.

* * *

As I've commented before, good things never last. I went home after spending three days with Sean. True to my word, I got back to Mystic Falls in time for Happy Hour. I found Damon chugging whiskey with a man in a suit. He looked oddly familiar.

"Hey, Mick! Meet Elijah," He declared drunkenly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites, guys! **

**This chapter is part one of two for 3x13. I'll post the second part later on this afternoon. Happy Sunday! :)**

* * *

I pulled on my jacket. Tonight, I was playing babysitter to a bunch of vampires. It was totally, and completely against my will, but Damon had given a _very_ compelling argument.

"If you don't, Stefan is liable to kill your boyfriend, then I'll have to kill him, and then he'll kill me and you'll have to drink alone,"

Drinking alone wasn't what I was concerned with. Letting Damon and Nik kill each other was my problem.

"Fine. I'll do it. But, I will be in the background, filling out paperwork. The second you guys start something-"

"Point taken, Mick," Damon winked before leaving me alone.

I grabbed my backpack full of papers that I had to look over. I was off.

* * *

I met the Salvatores as we headed up the porch steps.

"Maggie, you're looking well," Stefan said blankly.

"Shh, Stefan, she's brooding. Let her sulk," Damon shot me a wicked smirk. I shoved him hard before reaching up to knock on the door. Elijah opened the door before I could knock. He gave me a once over.

"Niklaus," he called, not taking his eyes off of us, "our guests have arrived." He stepped aside to let us in.

"Damon, Stefan! Elijah tells me that you seek an audience...Very bold..." Then Nik's eyes caught mine. Shock flitted across his face. "What is she doing here?" he demanded of Elijah.

"She is neutral in this battle, brother. I thought it would be wise to have her here in case things did not go as planned..." Elijah raised a brow.

"Translation, if we start fighting, she can knock us all on our asses," Damon remarked cheerily. I grimaced. Nik gritted his teeth for a moment before pasting a smile on.

"Fine, let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, then, shall we? Would you care to eat, Maggie?"

I clutched my bag to me tightly.

"Nah. I'm just gonna find a place to sit and do some paperwork." I couldn't meet his eyes, "But thanks," I added under my breath.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all, but I was told that I had to, because you were going to hear us out," Stefan stepped forward. I glanced at Damon. Was he going to control his brother or not?

"Hmm," Nik smiled. To any bystander, it would've looked innocent, but I could see the malice behind it. "Well, we can sit and eat, or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides...The choice is yours," he dropped into a chair at the table. I chanced a look at Stefan. He didn't look pleased at the prospect.

"Stefan, sit your ass down and try to be diplomatic," I snapped at him. He shrugged.

Minutes later, they were all seated at the table. I was curled in the big, overstuffed leather chair near the fireplace, clipboard on my lap. I was trying to focus, I really was, but I was on edge, watching the compelled women serve them. This was a time bomb. Anything would set it off. Everybody seemed to have put on a good face, except for Stefan.

"You've lost your appetite," Nik noticed. I pinched my pen tighter between my fingers. Damon sent me a reassuring look before turning to his brother.

"Eat. I thought we agreed to leave the grumpy Stefan at home," How in God's name could Damon be so nonchalant? Stefan glanced around before picking up his fork. I could practically _feel_ the smugness rolling off of Nik in waves.

"Isn't this nice? The four of us dining together...Such a treat. I only wish our _Sidhe_ would join us," Nik sent a look over his shoulder. I raised a brow at him.

"I'm doing my job, _Niklaus_, I'm staying out of your way. Remaining neutral," I said coolly. A muscle in his jaw twitched, but then he turned back to the table.

"Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" He directed to Damon.

"Well, I knew how he felt about you, so I figured the more the merrier," Damon smiled thinly, shrugging.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through," Nik acknowledged.

"Kind of like, uh, you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan raised a brow. I clenched my jaw.

Was she _still_ daggered?

"Where is she, by the way? Last I checked, she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her," Stefan sipped at his blood laced wine. I stiffened in my seat, ready to stand and play referee.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother," Nik drawled, "I've already come clean to Elijah."

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment till dessert," Damon stated, warning clear in his tone.

"We came here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses," Stefan snapped.

"Tone it down, Stefan," I warned, my eyes flashing. He scowled at me.

"I'm just saying," Damon broke in, "we have a long evening ahead of us, so pace yourself...We wouldn't want Maggie to have to strain herself. She was _stabbed,_ after all."

I rolled my eyes at him. Damn Vampires.

After a few more courses, Elijah broached a touchy subject.

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

I winced, waiting for the bloodshed to ensue.

"I dunno. Why don't you ask Damon?" Stefan suggested, glaring at his brother. Elijah looked puzzled while Nik chortled.

"I'm sorry. You missed so much. Trouble in paradise," Nik grinned tauntingly.

"One more word about Elena," Stefan ground out, "and this dinner is over."

"Y'know what, it's probably best to just keep Elena in the do-not-discuss pile," Damon advised wisely. He seemed to be doing most of my refereeing for me. That made me feel a little bit better.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger is still so strong. What do you say, brother?" Nik just didn't know when to shut his mouth, "Should we tell them about Tatia?"

At that point, my curiosity was piqued.

"Now, why should we discuss matters that have long since been resolved?" Elijah didn't seem too happy about the new topic.

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests my be curious to know about the originator of the Petrova line," Nik wiped his hands on a napkin, "I know our lovely _Sidhe_ would never turn down a tale with historical significance," He sent a bemused glance at me. I pursed my lips at him grumpily.

"Get on with it then, Nik," I sunk back in my seat.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty." Elijah said wistfully, "Every boy of age desired to be her suitor..Even though she'd had a child by another man. None loved her more than Niklaus," Elijah sent a glance to his brother.

"Oh, I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much," There was an accusatory edge to Nik's voice. Ah, hell. What was is with these doppelgangers and love triangles?

"Wait minute...You _both_ loved the same girl?" Stefan chuckled dryly. What the hell did he have to laugh about? He was in the exact same position.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch." Elijah continued as if Stefan hadn't spoken, "She sought to end our feud over Tatia, so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed on the night that our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires..."

"Talk about tough love," I drawled.

"Hey, Mick, shut up and let the man finish the story," Damon told me irately. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Tatia wouldn't choose between the two of us, so for a time, Niklaus and I... Well, we grew estranged. Harsh words were traded," Elijah said lightly, "We even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

A twisted smile tugged at Nik's lips as he played with his glass.

"But in the end, we recognized the sacred bond of family," Nik stated, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Family, above all," Elijah echoed soberly. I felt a twinge of suspicion in the back of my mind. Would they really be fool enough to try something? Even after Damon had brought me here to stop that very thing from occurring? Oh, God on high...

A woman came in and refilled their cups.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of your proposal?" Elijah suggested mildly. The atmosphere changed immediately.

"Well, it's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange, he _and_ the Original extended family, leave Mystic Falls forever." I tried to gauge Nik's reaction to that, but I wasn't getting anything. "And me, Stefan, and Elena live happily every after...No grudges," Damon lifted his glass in a salute to Nik.

"The deal sounds fair, brother," Elijah commented calmly.

"I don't think you understand." Nik said grimly, "I can't do it because Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose against me,"

I stared at Nik's back. He really had gone off the deep end. "I will _never_ leave her behind." he swore. I swallowed hard. Elijah gave me a look from the corner of his eye. "Let's say I _do _leaveher here under your protection. What then?" Nik stood swiftly, holding his glass firmly. I shifted in my seat, moving my paperwork from my lap so I could move quickly if I needed to. "How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies from being caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion," Nik told them firmly, leaning on the table, "Gentlemen, the worse thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you."

I saw the sadness in Damon's eyes as he stared Nik down. He threw his napkin on the table as he stood.

"I'm going to get some air," He said gruffly.

"Let me deal with this," Elijah rose to follow him. It was just the three of us left in the room. Me, a vulnerable little human, and possibly the two most volatile-tempered supernaturals in Mystic Falls.

Great.


	12. Chapter 12

**To recap:**

"Let me deal with this," Elijah rose to follow him. It was just the three of us left in the room. Me, a vulnerable little human, and possibly the two most volatile-tempered supernaturals in Mystic Falls.

Great.

* * *

**Nik's POV******

"All of this talk has made me thirsty," I told Stefan, walking around the table, trying not to pay attention to Maggie's pounding heart. She was terrified. I felt a twinge of regret. She had no place here, stuck in the middle of the fight. I glanced at the blonde I'd compelled. She approached. "What do you say, Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after-dinner drink?" I brushed her hair back before biting into her neck. I heard Maggie's sharp intake of breath. I pulled away and let the girl drop to the floor. "Delicious," I grinned. Maggie's heart was pounding hard in her chest and I could smell the adrenaline flooding her veins. Stefan stood.

"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother," Stefan remarked darkly.

"Oh, no," I disagreed, "You're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're going to lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame."

Before Stefan could retort, Damon and Elijah came back.

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer. Now, you counter," Damon stood easily next to Stefan as Elijah took a spot to my right. I heard Maggie shift and rise, walking to the other side of the room so she could observe all of us. She always was too good at picking out emotions in people. I strolled around to Elijah's vacated seat and dropped into in.

"Ok, I offer Elena's future happiness." I had caught their attention, so I continued, "You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot and to fall in love with a human...Maybe that nice football player, you know, the blonde one."

"Matt Donovan? _Really_?" Damon scoffed. I had hit a nerve.

"Yeah, why not?" I mused, "They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family."

"And continue the Petrova bloodline," Stefan pointed out coldly, "Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right, Klaus?"

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being," I smirked, "See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life...You know it's what's best for her...So, what do you say, Stefan? Do we have a deal?" I started walking around to the fireplace. Stefan walked around to meet me. He reached for my hand to shake it.

"Nice try, Klaus, but no deal,"

* * *

**Maggie's POV******

Nik twisted Stefan's arm and thrust it into the fire. Elijah pinned Damon to the wall by his throat.

"What are you _doing_?" Damon hissed. I grabbed at Elijah, trying to get him off Damon. Easily, he snatched up my arms, gripping them tight.

"I do not wish to injure you, Maggie, but you shouldn't get involved," He said conversationally. I tried to yank away from him, wishing to God that my hands would do the fire thing they had with Damon when he'd tried to kidnap me. Stefan was groaning and struggling against Nik, his hand blistering in the fire.

"Stop!" Damon demanded.

"Bring me my coffin before I burn him alive!" Nik ordered.

"Nik! Let him go!" I screamed at him. I was completely powerless. I felt the heat rising in my hands, burning him. Elijah released me quickly. Having put all my weight into pulling against him, I tumbled back onto the floor when he let go so suddenly.

"I'll get it," Damon said disgustedly as Elijah let him go.

"Go with him, brother, keep him honest, and when you return, I will make good on my promise and hand over our family," Nik pledged. Elijah stared at him for a long moment before following Damon from the room.

"You've lost it, Nik!" I snarled at him, getting clumsily to my feet. He gave me an exasperated look.

"I'm in no mood for your moral dilemmas, Maggie, so kindly keep it to yourself," Nik ordered. I shoved him hard and he actually took a step back. He looked surprised for a moment before anger crossed his features. He shoved me back, just as hard, being sure to catch my half-healed side. Pain exploded up my torso as I flew backwards, crashing into the table. I laid there for a moment, the wood of the floor cold against my cheek, my breath came in short pants. That son of a _bitch_. Everything hurt as I struggled to a sitting position. Nik ripped Stefan to his feet and tried to pick a fight.

"You really have given up haven't you?" He sneered, "Where's the fight? Where's the _ripper_?"

Before Stefan could respond, Elijah and Damon came back in, a compelled woman following them with a covered tray. "Elijah? Why haven't you left?" Nik was puzzled.

"Where are your manners, brother?" Elijah reproved, "You forgot dessert," He pulled the covering away, revealing two daggers. Oh, fu-

"What have you done?" Nik's eyes went wide.

"What have _you_ done?" Elijah shot back, "See, I've learned not to trust you vulgar promises, Klaus, we're doing this on my terms, now."

Another man walked up behind them. He was dark haired and maybe twenty, but he had a mischievous face that made him look younger.

"Kol," Nik went white, holding his hands up defensively.

"Long time, brother," the boy, Kol, smirked dangerously, walking up to Nik.

Nik ran for the daggers, reaching for one, but another joined us, this one with finer features and long, uncut hair.

"Finn, don't-" Nik's sentence was lost in an agonized scream as the man shoved a dagger through the palm of his hand. I flinched away as Finn pulled the dagger out. Nik tried to escape through the other way, but a woman in a blood red dress got in his way.

"Rebekah," I breathed. She viciously stabbed him in the stomach, making him double over.

"This is for our mother," She spat. Her eyes fell on me, clutching my probably cracked ribs on the floor. "Hello, Maggie," She smiled cheerily, shoving Nik back into Kol who got him into an arm lock.

"You are free to go," Elijah told the Salvatores, "This is family business."

"Maggie?" Damon shot me a worried look.

"I want her to stay and see who my brother really is. Then we can have a nice little chat," Rebekah smiled at me. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the thought of witnessing the death of yet another friend. F*cking vampires. Damon shot me an apologetic look before leaving.

Rebekah paced around the room.

"I like what you've done with the place, Nik," She sighed contentedly before picking up a glass vase and hurling it at a painting. I flinched at the noise.

"I wanted it to be for all of us," Nik said in a strangled voice, "A place we would all call home...A place we could all be a family...None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Oh, you're right, none of _us_ will be. You're staying behind. The only one you'll have left is your pretty little _Sidhe_, and even then, after the way you've treated her, I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see you again," Elijah said conversationally.

"We're leaving you, Nik," Rebekah stated coolly, "right after I kill that doppelganger wench. And you'll be alone...Always and forever." She moved to stand by her other brothers. Nik faced them, dark expression on his face.

"You run, and I will hunt all of you down!" Nik threatened.

"Then you will become everything you hate...Our father," Elijah noted smugly.

"I'M THE HYBRID! I CAN'T BE KILLED! I HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR FROM ANY OF YOU!" He exploded. I leaned away from him.

"You will when we have that coffin," Elijah warned softly. I swallowed hard. For a long moment, nobody moved. Everybody was watching Nik. Then the door swung open. Hoping it was the Salvatores coming to rescue me, I rose on weak knees. A tall blonde woman in a green dress strolled in. Nik looked like he was going to faint.

"Mother?" Rebekah breathed. She strode past her four children until she stood in front of a teary-eyed Nik. The four Originals all shared glances. They hadn't planned this. Nik stared at the floor, unable to meet his mother's even gaze.

"Look at me." She had a cold and commanding voice. Slowly, he lifted his eyes. "Do you know why I am here?"

"You're here to kill me," Nik whispered, barely audible.

"Niklaus, you are my son...And I am here to forgive you."

I blinked.


	13. Chapter 13

"How do you feel?" Rebekah wondered, sitting across from me. Half an hour ago, Mama Original, Esther, had said she wanted to speak to Nik alone. So, I was left in the presence of four vampires, three of which had been daggered in coffins for an undisclosed amount of time and were probably _very_ hungry.

"Like I lost a fight with your brother," I smirked. She laughed, dropping into the seat next to me. I looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Rebekah, I tried to undagger you," I apologized softly. The blonde just smiled at me and patted my knee.

"I know you did. I heard a lot. You're lucky he didn't do more damage. You humans are very fragile, you know," she teased. I let out a mirthless bark of laughter.

"Yes, I'm constantly reminded of that when I hang around you supernaturals."

She stood, suddenly full of energy.

"These are my brothers. Kol and Finn," she pointed them out eagerly. Stiffly, I stood to shake their hands. Finn gave me an unimpressed once over but Kol bent over my hand and kissed it, grinning wickedly. I pulled away from him, grossed out.

"Behave, brother," Elijah warned in a bored tone. Kol just grinned bigger as I dropped back into my seat.

"Tell me what happened at Homecoming," Rebekah urged.

"I, uh, kinda got stabbed," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. Her eyes went as wide as saucers. "The Salvatores woke up your dad and tried to kill Nik. I was collateral damage," I pulled up the hem of my shirt to expose the marred red line on the curve of my waist.

"You fought Mikael?" Elijah's brows shot up.

"Uh, no, I just kind of yelled at him...I called him a stuffy old prick,"

There was a millisecond of silence before laughter erupted. Finn was the only one who didn't think it was _as_ funny, but a small smile still quirked his lips.

"You are awfully brave for a human," Kol noted, smirk still on his lips.

"She's not entirely human," Rebekah corrected, "Maggie's got _Sidhe_ blood. It keeps her from being compelled and it gives her blood a funny taste."

Kol waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Would you mind if I sampled it?"

I shot him a glare.

"I'll put that dagger back in your chest if you take another step, dipshit," I said irately. He looked taken aback at my response for a moment. Elijah hid his smirk in his wine glass. I exhaled and stood, wincing as it jarred my ribs. "Well, it's been fun, but I'm tired and I have to go to work tomorrow. I'll see you around, Rebekah, boys," I gave them a mock salute before turning around. I ran headfirst into Esther and took a few stumbled steps back. "Oh, golly, I'm sorry-"

"I want to talk to you, Margaret." She said firmly. Did I _really_ want to spend quality time with the Original Witch? _Hell no_. Did I have a choice? It was unlikely.

Nik was behind his mother, looking grim. I tried to catch his eyes, hoping he could get me out of this, but he refused to look at me.

"Alright," I told her grimly.

She led me to a room upstairs with a beautiful mahogany desk.

"You look tired, dear," she stated. I raised a brow. I _knew_ I looked like I'd been dragged through hell. I'd been babysitting her sons and the Salvatores all night and running on little sleep. I really didn't need her to point it out, though.

"Look, no offense, Miss Esther, but I need to get home. I've had a hell of a night and-"

"You are _Sidhe_. Partially at least," She told me. Well, points for taking notice of the f*cking obvious. I crossed my arms over my chest, raising a brow. "My son is taken with you. He regrets the way he handled things with you."

"Respectfully, ma'am, if Nik wants to be friends again, he can come talk to me himself instead of sending his mother to do it," I snapped, heading for the door. A gust of wind filled the room and the door locked itself. F*cking witches...I rested my forehead against the door, gripping the doorknob.

"You would be wise not to insult me... I knew many _Sidhe_ before we came to the New World, before they retreated to the Emerald Isle. They were good friends to have. I'd like to be your friend, Margaret."

I stared hard at her.

"I don't know if I want any more supernatural friends, Miss Esther. The ones I've got ain't exactly made my life a picnic," I said calmly. Her brown eyes flashed and she took a deep breath.

"I understand." I heard the lock click. "I'll be seeing you soon, Margaret." Yeah, don't count on it.

I gave her a thin smile and left the room.

By the time I got home, it was past one in the morning and my entire left side was bruised from crashing into the table. I could feel the cracks in my ribs. After changing into my pajamas and taking a few painkillers, I carefully crawled into bed.

* * *

Nik was in my kitchen when I woke up. I walked past him and went to the fridge to get my carton of orange juice.

"What's the reason for this visit, Nik?" I asked, getting a glass from the cupboard.

"Can friends not drop in on one another from time to time?" He wondered. I raised a brow at him. Was he kidding?

"Oh, we're friends? Ya sure have a funny way of showin' it, Nik," I accused as I started to make my breakfast. He looked down at his feet for a moment.

"I mistreated you, Maggie. You were nothing but a friend to me and I exploited it. For that, I apologize." Nik said softly, his blue eyes repentant. My ribs throbbed and I gritted my teeth.

"It's gonna take more than words, Nik, you hurt me. I don't heal as fast as you."

A muscle in his jaw twitched and he pursed his lips, reaching into his coat pocket.

"Very well. My mother asked me to drop this off." He set a cream colored envelope on the table. "Good day."

Then he was gone. I exhaled slowly and fought back the tears that welled in my eyes.

Everything was a mess.

* * *

I sat in my swivel chair, bare feet propped up on my desk, reading a paperback. The office was empty and the phone wasn't ringing. For once, I was caught up on paperwork, so the only thing I had to do was read this book. A soft knock on my open door drew my gaze upwards.

Elijah was in a neat suit, looking out of place in my cluttered office. He gazed around curiously.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, sighing as I began to get up.

"Do not get up on my account. You should try not to move your ribs as they heal," he advised as he moved a pile of books from a hard backed chair. He sat directly across from me. "Niklaus came home very upset this morning...I wondered if you knew what was wrong..."

"I told him it would take more than an apology for me to consider him my friend again." I didn't bother to sugarcoat it. A wry smile twisted his lips.

"Ah, yes...He doesn't appreciate it when things don't go his way."

"I've gathered," I remarked skeptically. We sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say

"Are you attending the ball my mother is throwing in four days time?" Elijah asked. I dog-earred my page and set the book on my desk, thinking back to the envelope Nik had left me.

"No."

"Might I inquire as to why not?" his tone stayed polite.

"Well, for one, I don't have the time to go find a dress, I have no idea how to dance, and I'm just really tired of being around vampires," I stated. Elijah seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"I appreciate your honesty, Maggie. Enjoy the rest of your day," he stood and left the room. I heaved a sighed and picked my book back up.

* * *

When I got home that evening, Rebekah was standing on my porch.

"You're not coming to the ball?" she demanded. I rolled my eyes heavenward as I pressed past her to unlock my door.

"No, Rebekah, I'm not." I stood just inside my doorway, not inviting her in. We may have been friends, and I sure as hell trusted her more than Nik, at the moment, but I wasn't stupid. I still needed a sanctuary safe from vampires.

"Look, Maggie, tomorrow, Kol and I are going to Richmond to get clothes. Why don't you come with us?"

"Bekah-" I whined.

"_Please..._" She pouted.

"Fine," I groused. I never learned my lesson, did I?

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so, I'm going to try to wrap up this story by the end of March, because I have gone and signed up for Camp NaNo and that will take up the month of April. This story is only going to go to the end of Season 3, because I haven't seen Season 4 yet.  
**

**Which brings me to my next point; After April, I will be back in the world of fan fiction. What do you guys want to read next? A sequel or something completely different? (e.g. LotR, Avengers, X-Men, Newsies, Harry Potter, Newsies, Twilight, Outsiders...?)**

**If you could either PM or review and tell me your thoughts, I would be eternally grateful!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kol was intrigued by all of the dials and knobs on my dahsboard. He kept playing with the radio and heat settings.

"Kol, if you change the station one more time..." Rebekah didn't bother to finish her threat from the backseat. I laughed cheerily, ignoring the pain in my ribs.

"Everything is so...different," he marveled, looking out the window at the skyscrapers.

"When were you daggered?" I asked, pulling into a parking garage. Kol made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat.

"It was 1905, wasn't it?"

"1906," Rebekah corrected as we got out of the truck. My eyebrows shot up. These siblings, though they acted younger than I, had lived more life than I could ever hope to.

* * *

Rebekah seemed to know exactly where to go. She pulled us to a high-end dress boutique. Kol lazily dropped onto the couch and began to sip at champagne while Rebekah and I were whisked away. Rebekah found one she liked relatively quickly. It was sleek and an emerald green, hugging her all the way to the knees before flaring out. I was a little more difficult. Everything was too tight or too revealing.

"Everybody dresses in these dresses, Maggie," Rebekah told me patiently, showing me another dress. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly, tired from the hour and a half drive. I caught a glimpse of deep purple.

"What's that?" I went over to the rack and fingered the material. It was soft between my fingers.

"Well, try it on," Rebekah urged.

Five minutes later, I stepped out of the dressing room. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with no straps. The fabric wrapped around my hourglass torso until it reached my hips, then it fell in flares to the floor.

"I like this one," I decided. Rebekah grinned broadly at me.

"Me, too. Come on, Kol, we have to find you a suit now."

* * *

We were back on the road within the hour. Rebekah was driving while I dozed in the back seat. I woke suddenly when my truck stopped. I looked up and saw were at Nik's manor. The sun was a band sinking in the sky. It had to be near suppertime.

"Come on, Maggie, we're going to learn how to dance," Rebekah prodded me in the leg. I gave her a lazy look.

"Do I have to?" I drawled. All I really wanted to do was go home and take a shower. Kol twisted around in the passenger seat.

"Everybody dances at balls, Maggie," he smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

* * *

"And one, two, three, one, two, three. See, Maggie, it's very easy," Rebekah looked flawless as she danced across the ballroom with Kol. I stood off to the side, arms folded awkwardly over my chest, my bare feet were cold against the wood floor.

Kol came over to me and offered me his hands. Hesitantly, I let him take my right hand and hold my waist. He smirked down at me suggestively and pulled me closer so that our chests were brushing. I blushed a deep red. He stepped back, pulling me with him. I looked down, trying to follow his movements with my own. I stumbled and tripped over my own feet trying to keep up with him. Rebekah stopped the music.

"Maggie-"

"You really are horrible. Do they not teach dance in this century?" Kol asked curiously. I scowled at him darkly.

"No!" I snapped petulantly, "As a matter of fact, they don't."

"It's not that hard, Maggie, you just have to follow along," Rebekah said simply, grabbing Kol again. They spun and glided across the room. I felt almost primitive compared to them. Somebody caught my hands and begin to lead me through the steps. Startled, I looked up at Elijah. He smiled down at me.

"Don't look now, Maggie, but you're dancing," he pointed out.

I grinned despite myself.

Maybe these vampires weren't so bad.

* * *

**Nik's POV******

I stared up at my canvas, unsure of what to do with the paintbrush in my hand. I had started out knowing exactly what I wanted to paint, but then my siblings had started making a ruckus in the ballroom. I could hear Maggie and Rebekah with Kol. Hearing the music they were listening to, I assumed they were trying to teach Maggie to dance. I sighed heavily. I should be down there with them. She was my friend...

Or she _was_, at least

An unknown force tugged me down the hall to the balcony that overlooked the ballroom. Rebekah and Kol were dancing effortlessly, reminiscent of the balls we'd attended back in the 18th century. I smiled a bit at the thought. They had been simpler times. Maggie was being led by Elijah. A grin was on her face. Jealousy twinged from my belly. Did she fancy him?!

I glared hard at them. As if feeling my gaze, Maggie looked up. Our eyes met. Elijah followed her gaze and raised a brow at me.

"Niklaus, perhaps you would care to join us! You were always a better dancer than Elijah!" Kol called up, sending a smirk to our brother. I gave him an even look.

I guess I had no choice.

There was no happy banter between Maggie and I as we danced. Rebekah seemed happy to fill in the silence with chatter about the shopping trip. About an hour had passed with practicing the dance when Maggie announced she had to get home.

"Thanks for everything, Bekah," she hugged my sister lightly and shot a grin to Kol.

"I'll see you there, then, Maggie, don't be late," Rebekah warned.

I saw Maggie grimace and had to stifle a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nik's POV******

I swallowed hard, weighing my options. Mother wanted me to bring somebody to the ball. She hinted at 'my little _Sidhe_ friend'. Would Maggie even take my call? From what Rebekah had mentioned earlier, Maggie was too preoccupied with doing work to come over and get ready with her. This, of course, irked my little sister to no end. Rebekah had developed an unusual fondness for Maggie. I couldn't blame her. Maggie was a good listener. She was empathetic and understanding...To a point. That's where she and I had run into problems. Her morals had driven her to do the right thing. She had been one of the closest friends I'd ever had. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number.

"O'Sullivan," She answered breathlessly. I smiled a bit.

"Maggie, how are you?"

I could hear her pause.

"I'm...ok.. What's up?"

"Come to the dance with me," I was never good at beating around the bush. Which was good, because I knew she hated it. Maggie was quiet for a long time.

"Nik...We can't go back to the way we were," She told me softly. I felt a scowl coming on.

"And why not?" I kept my voice light and conversational. Maggie exhaled loudly.

"Nik, you daggered your sister...You hurt me when I tried to help her, you hurt me when I tried to help Stefan, I just-"

"Maybe, Maggie, you should learn to stay out of my way!" I spat, anger bubbling up. Why could she not understand? I did what I needed to do.

"F*ck you, Nik!" She snarled before hanging up. I threw my phone across the room.

* * *

**Maggie's POV******

I leaned heavily on my desk, sides aching. I suddenly didn't feel the urge to work any longer. I wanted to go home and cry.

_You're a human, Maggie, you shouldn't be around these supernaturals. They'll break you._ A wise voice that sounded suspiciously like my grandpa told me.

Jesus, I was so in over my head, it wasn't even funny.

* * *

**Nik's POV******

I watched the doors carefully for Caroline. She was the perfect distraction from Maggie.

Speak of the Devil...

Maggie strode in, shoulders squared like she was marching into battle. Her dress was of a deep, royal purple. It was a little edgy for her, but I liked the effect. She had a bit of her hair on one side pinned away from her face, but the rest of her dark curls tumbled freely down to her bare shoulders. She lifted up her skirts a bit so she could walk more easily. I couldn't repress a grin when I saw her black flats. Maggie was a constant, a creature of habit, but she never failed to surprise me. Her dark eyes swept the crowd, searching for somebody. When they landed on me, her painted lips quirked downwards in a grimace. She was angry with me.

* * *

**Maggie's POV******

I swallowed hard and made myself look away from Nik. I spotted Rebekah and Kol off to the side. Kol smirked as I approached.

"I knew you couldn't stay away, Maggie," He took my hand and kissed it. I scowled and yanked it away. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother before giving me a once over.

"You look nice, Maggie, but I do wish you would've come over so we could get ready together," she pouted. I grinned at her, unfazed at her backhanded compliment. That was Rebekah for you.

"And you look nice, too, Bekah,"

Her lips quirked up in the slightest of smiles that she hid behind her flute of champagne. Something intriguing must have caught Kol's eyes, because he hastily excused himself.

"So, did Nik get a hold of you? I told him you were busy, but mother insisted he bring a date. I take it things didn't go well?"

I snagged a champagne from a passing waiter and downed it in one, cringing at the taste.

"I'm here solo," I admitted freely. Rebekah sipped at her own drink thoughtfully.

"It's probably for the best. He's not exactly somebody you'd want in your life," she announced. Before I could respond, somebody spoke in a loud, carrying voice.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please."

I looked at Rebekah curiously.

"I didn't know there were speeches on the agenda for tonight," I muttered.

"Well, Elijah does love to bore people." She brushed past me to head up the steps where her family was gathering.

I saw Elijah's lips turn up slightly from his spot up on the staircase. He had heard his sister. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us... You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition to commence the evening with a dance." Oh, Lord have mercy... "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I was ready to make a strategic escape into the ladies' room, but I was too slow. Rebekah had pranced down the steps to catch my arm.

"Don't even try it, Maggie," she sang brightly, "we practiced, and you're going to dance."

Aw, hell, I really had no choice. Elijah came to stand next to us. He offered me his hand.

"Shall we?"

I took his hand firmly and he led us into the ballroom. We took our spot among the couples. Elijah must have felt my hand tighten around his or heard my heart speed up when the music started, because he smiled.

"Just like we practiced, Maggie." Then we were off. As soon as we fell into rhythm, it was easier. Of course, I was probably holding him tighter than I should have been, but he was a vampire, so I knew I wasn't really hurting him. "You're doing well," He told me encouragingly. I sent him a small smile. "Now, in a few moments we will come to the twirl and you will be dancing with Niklaus. Can I trust you not to lose your temper?" His mouth was smiling, but I detected seriousness in his eyes.

"I can behave myself." I gritted my teeth. His smile widened into a grin. I caught sight of Nik dancing with a blonde. Caroline Forbes. He sent me a taunting grin. He_ knew_ how much trouble she'd caused Henry! I felt my face heating up in anger. Elijah bent down, and for a terrifying second, I thought he was going to try to kiss me, but his mouth just barely brushed my ear.

"He brought her to get a rise out of you, Maggie," He told me before pulling away to gauge my reaction. I swallowed hard, clenching my jaw.

"He's trying to make me jealous." It wasn't a question. Elijah seemed to contemplate his words very carefully.

"My brother does care for you, Maggie, but I don't think he's ever had a friend like you before. He misses you dearly, but his intentions are misguided."

Ain't that the truth?

Elijah and I both stepped back, our hands still clasped. I realized this was the twirl. My heart jumped as I spun, careful not to step on Elijah's feet. Nik caught my hands and fell back into the dance easily, pulling me with him.

"You look cozy with Elijah, love," he baited.

"Jealous?" I sneered at him. He pursed his lips.

"Now, why would I be? I've got a lovely date of my own. Caroline Forbes, you know her, right?"

I ground my teeth, taking care to step on his toes. He didn't wince, but I didn't really expect him to. How had we come to this? He used to be my only friend, and now I wanted to stake him!

_That won't help, Maggie-girl, he's indestructible, remember?_

"Isn't she dating one of your minions?" I snapped. His smirk faltered.

"He's AWOL, at the moment, and I'm happy to fill in," Nik stated.

"Does it hurt to be second best, Nik?"

Looking back, after taking into account all that his father had put him through, what I said was _probably_ not the smartest thing to say.

His hand that was on my waist dug into my side, aggravating my cracked ribs. I sucked in a sharp breath and felt heat surge through my hands. We both jerked away from one another. He looked down at his blistered hand. His blue eyes swung up to meet mine.

"Well, that's new."

I turned and walked off the dance floor, trying to ignore the hurt. Nik was gone. My best friend was gone.

I headed out into their massive backyard, breathing in the cool night air, trying to calm down. My side ached and tears burned at the back of my eyes. Damn it all to hell. Dropping onto a bench under two saplings, I hugged myself, trying to keep warm. Strapless dresses aren't exactly good for cool weather.

I don't know how long I sat there, too miserable to leave.

* * *

**Nik's POV******

After my mother's toast, I took Caroline up to my room to show her the artwork I had. Maggie was the only other one who knew my passion for it. I pushed that thought away. Maggie would never speak with me again. Caroline, on the other hand, was here, and she was just about to succumb to my charm.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Although we were on speaking terms, Caroline was more anxious around me than Maggie ever was. Maggie was just angry.

"One of my passions." I smiled. Caroline gazed at the painting.

"Impressive," She remarked, "I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain?"

I chuckled a bit, "That's their mistake."

"What about these?" She held out her wrist, displaying the bracelet I'd given her, "Where'd you steal this from?"

"Well, that's a long story...But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."

She rolled her eyes at me, obviously not impressed. We stood in silence as she looked around the room.

"Wait...Did _you_ do these? Is this Maggie O'Sullivan?" she held up a drawing that I'd done in Maggie's office one day. She was sitting in her chair, feet propped up, flipping through a thick volume, reading glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, um, actually, one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage...Not that anyone would notice...Have you been?" I was trying to get her attention off the sketch.

"I've never really been anywhere," She admitted bitterly.

"I'll take you," I promised. She shot me a skeptical look. "Anywhere you want," I added, "Rome, Paris, Tokyo-"

"_Wow_ ," she burst out laughing at my attempts at wooing her. I had to join in. "It must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want," she noted. I felt my mirth slipping away. "Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and bring you things?"

"You're making assumptions," I said coldly.

"Then why do you need Tyler?" Of course, that was why she had come, to save her one true love. "Stop controlling him, give him his life back!"

"You know, this has been a fun evening, but it's time for you to leave."

Why was it that these women in my life were so judgmental? First it was Maggie, then it was Caroline.

"I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that nobody else will either."

My mouth went dry. "And that's why you compel people or sire them or try to buy them off," she ripped her bracelet off, "but that's not how it works! You don't connect with people because you don't even _try_ to understand them." Then she left me feeling like an ass.

I'd had two beautiful women in my grasp, and it wasn't enough that I'd ruined it with Maggie, I'd ruined it with Caroline, too.

* * *

**Maggie's POV******

I headed to the front steps of the manor, intent on grabbing my jacket so I could get home. A body crashed in front of me and I stumbled back. It was Kol. From the balcony, Damon jumped down, landing on him and punching him.

"Damon!" I lurched forward, but I was too late. He'd snapped Kol's neck. I felt sick to my stomach. Of course, Kol would heal and be mad as hell, but Damon had _killed_ him. He stood and I took a step away from him, swallowing back the bile that was rising in my throat.

"Damon!" Stefan bolted down the steps, "Are you crazy?"

Elena and the Originals followed Stefan, looking grim. Damon glanced at Stefan, then, Elena, and finally, me.

"Maybe a little," he admitted. "But far be it from me to cause a _problem_," he spat. Elena flinched. Damon turned and walked past me. He smirked a bit, but said nothing. I sent a glance at the assembly on the porch before turning and fleeing to my truck, hiking my skirts up so I could move easier. I quickly pulled out of the drive, heading in the direction of the Salvatores. I found Damon, ambling along in the middle of the road. I slowed to a stop. He turned and squinted into my headlights.

"Need a ride?" I called. He didn't acknowledge me as he climbed into the passenger seat. I didn't say a word as we drove to town.

"Drop me here," He muttered as we passed the Grille. I knew he wanted to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

"Nobody should have to drink alone, Damon."

He gave me a long look.

"Thanks for the offer, Mick, but I think I want to. See you later."

It hurt to see Damon like this. He had one emotion and that was sarcastic. Whatever had happened, and I was guessing Elena had something to do with it, had hurt him, bad.

"Alright. See ya,"

I drove away, intent on getting home.

* * *

**Nik's POV******

I shuffled through my sketches irately. I had just returned from giving Caroline a sketch. I came across the drawing of Maggie. I paused, looking it over.

Was it right of me to cling to Maggie while I pursued Caroline?

Caroline Forbes was pretty, young, and would never age. We could live together forever. But she was also harsh and didn't bother to sugarcoat anything.

Maggie cared. She cared so much that it hurt her. She was good and right. She had been there when I was alone.

I smoothed the paper, setting it back down on my desk. My mind had been made up.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites, people :)**

**Have a happy weekend!**


	16. Chapter 16

Maggie's POV****

_Wake up, little fairy, you are being watched-_

I jolted in bed, my covers twisted around me. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust for the darkness. A figure loomed over me and I fell off of my bed in my haste to get away.

"It's me, Maggie," Nik said, "you seemed to be having a nightmare, and you know what they say about waking people," he shrugged, perching on my bed as I tried to regain control of my pounding heart.

" What in the f*cking hell are you doing here?!" I demanded, rising on unsteady feet, "And you're not supposed to wake up somebody if they're_ sleepwalking_."

"Huh, well, now I know."

I gave him a dark look before checking the time. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. Too early to start my day and too late to try and get back to sleep. He followed me as I headed downstairs.

"How's Kol?" I asked.

"Awake and plotting Damon's demise. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember. Is there any way I can rescind your invitation and keep you out of my house?" I asked. He seemed to contemplate this.

"I'm sure there is. You should talk to a witch... We need to talk, though." he dropped into one of my kitchen chairs. I cocked a brow.

"And it couldn't have waited until, oh, I don't know, the sun was up?"

"I love you."

I nearly dropped my mug. "But, vampire blood has no effect on you. You're going to grow old and you're going to die."

"Thanks for breaking it to me gently," I snapped.

"So," he continued like I hadn't spoken, "to save myself from the inevitable heartache, I'm choosing Caroline Forbes. She's a vampire. She will live as long as I will. We will be happy together,"

I leaned on my counter, elbows propping me up.

"Well, that sounds great, Nik, but you seem to be forgetting the fact that she's in love with Tyler Lockwood," I drawled skeptically.

"It's no matter, Maggie...That being said, you are one of my dearest friends. And I've hurt you beyond words. I want to make amends, because you are one of the better parts of my life."

A sad smile twisted my lips. He was right; I was going to grow old and die. I had maybe sixty years left. What would I have to show for it? A dead family, no humans friends to speak of, only vampires who would remember me as the mouthy_ Sidhe_ with a stubborn streak a mile wide.

"Ok, Nik."

Then he hugged me tight. He pulled away from me, grinning.

"I need to go. Have a good day at work, Maggie," he pecked my cheek before speeding away. He loved Caroline, but he still wanted me in his life. I sunk down to the floor. Why should this hurt? I wasn't in love with him!

_Liar, liar_, a voice sang inside my head.

It felt like there was a dull knife twisting and poking inside my chest. I hugged my knees tightly, trying to stop the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

F*cking vampire.

* * *

I was driving to work when my cell phone rang. The caller ID read Rebekah.

"I just slept with Damon," she said when I answered.

I blinked."_What_?"

"He's really good. If Nik's sudden interest in Caroline Forbes depresses you, you should try it. I think he's trying to distract himself from Elena," she offered conversationally. I was flabbergasted.

"I'm not going to sleep with Damon Salvatore, Rebekah," I finally managed to say. She sighed heavily.

"Fine, I was only trying to help. The reason I was calling was to ask what you were doing today."

"And you decided to lead with your sexual conquests?" I raised a brow. I could picture her wicked smirk.

"Well, you know how it is."

No, I really didn't, but I didn't feel like arguing with her.

"I have work today. I'll be off at about four. Did you wanna do dinner?"

She chuckled dryly.

"Maggie, when we do dinner, you won't like it. I have some work to do as well, so I'll just catch up with you sometime tonight."

"Bye, Rebekah," I told her exasperatedly.

"Goodbye, Maggie," she sang before hanging up.

* * *

**Nik's POV******

"You really are no fun, Nik" Kol told me as he sipped his whiskey. I gave him an annoyed look. The lunch hour was in full swing at the Grille. I really didn't want to spend my day here drinking. I had to think of a way to woo Caroline. "Where does Maggie work?" he asked.

That shook me out of my thoughts.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked stiffly. He smirked.

"Fear not, brother, my intentions are strictly honorable. I just figured it would be a nice break for her if her favorite vampire and hybrid showed up with lunch."

Was he trying to court Maggie?! "Unless you really are that insecure in your choice of the little blonde over Maggie," he baited.

"Of course not. She gets a club sandwich with no tomato."

* * *

To say Maggie was surprised to see us would be an understatement. She had been dozing in her chair, reading glasses perched crookedly on her nose. When Kol knocked on her door, she woke up, instinctively pulling her glasses from her face and standing.

"Afternoon, Maggie," Kol presented her the paper bag with her lunch in it. She took it, peering inside.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" she looked up, her eyes searching mine. I stepped forward, smiling at her.

"Kol thinks you're more fun than I am," I told her.

That startled a grin from her. Maggie hurried to clean books from two chairs so that we could sit and talk while she ate.

"Did you hear, Maggie? Rebekah's turned into a strumpet!" Kol remarked. Maggie choked on her sandwich.

"What?" she coughed, her eyes watering.

"Rebekah spent all night out," I clarified. Maggie blinked before taking a drink of water.

"She called me this morning," she admitted.

"Did she tell you who she was with?" Kol leaned forward in his seat, eager for ammunition against our sister. I heard Maggie's heart rate change as her dark eyes narrowed.

"Maybe! But I'm not going to tell you!" she snapped defiantly. Kol smirked a bit.

"Very well. How is Elijah?"

Maggie visibly reeled from the abrupt change of subject. Her cheeks went pink.

"Last I saw him was at the ball."

She wasn't lying. That made me feel better. Perhaps she wasn't interested in Elijah.

_What are you going to do when she falls in love with a nice human, hmm, Niklaus? Kill him? She'd hate you._

I ground my teeth.

"Come along, Kol, we have drinks waiting for us back at the Grille," I stood, no longer able to remain in her office where betraying thoughts plagued my mind.

"We just got here!" Kol protested. I sent him a pointed look. He rose grumpily. Maggie got up and followed us to the door.

"Thanks for lunch, guys."

A few hours later, Maggie showed up at the Grille. She was clutching her worn, olive coat around her frame tightly. She _really_ needed to get a new one. She immediately headed over to us.

"Have you guys seen Rebekah? She's not answering her phone and she's not at home." Maggie rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up. Her round cheeks were flushed red from the cold.

"Not since this morning. Stay and have a drink with us, warm up a bit," Kol waved at the bartender. She took a seat at the bar.

The three of us sat, sipping our drinks. Kol filled most of the conversation with comments on the town and its people.

The door opened.

"I remember her from last night," Kol remarked, pointing. That got my attention. I followed his gaze to find Caroline approaching. "She looks like a tasty little thing," he leered. Maggie scoffed and downed her whiskey. She had no love for Caroline.

"Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver," I told him bluntly before straightening to greet her. "Caroline!"

She looked over me, unimpressed. I knew I probably smelled strongly of alcohol. Mentally, I slapped myself. Way to make a good impression.

"Oh, it's you."

With less bravado, I asked, "Care to join us for a drink?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maggie stiffen. If, by a miracle, Caroline agreed to sit with us, Maggie would leave without a second thought.

"Hmm...I'd rather die of thirst...But thanks!" then she walked off. Maggie's lips curled in a dry smile.

"Isn't she stunning?" I asked Kol rhetorically. My younger brother raised his brows.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you," he smirked.

"I'll take that as I challenge." I set my glass down before following Caroline from the Grille.

* * *

**Maggie's POV******

The fates were cruel. Things were better with Nik and me, but he was chasing another woman. A sigh came unbidden from my lips.

"How long have you been in love with my brother?" Kol wondered. I frowned at him.

"What are you talking about, Kol?"

He smirked, twisting in his seat so he could overlook the whole Grille.

"Don't play dumb, Maggie, you're much too bright for it. I could practically hear your heart breaking when he left."

"I'm going to die, Kol, I don't know when or how, but I will. Vampire blood doesn't work on me. Nik and I can't fall in love." I repeated the logic that Nik had presented me with this morning.

"I've been in a coffin for over a hundred years, Maggie. I know something of time. You're alive today. Why not take advantage of that?"

He sounded so much like Henry that it almost hurt. "Besides," he stood, "I'd rather have you as a sister than that little blonde any day."

Then he was off across the Grille, next to the pool tables, intent on heckling a doctor.

I sipped my drink thoughtfully.

Did I love Nik? He was such a dick sometimes. He could be evil and wicked... But he could also be kind and caring.

_Do you think you can change him, Maggie?_

I waved at the bartender for a refill.

_Elijah would be far better suited to you, Maggie. He is good and just. _

I hated these love conundrums.

I felt a twinge of suspicion stab me and I turned around. Where was Kol?

Alaric Saltzman and Meredith Fell were leaving in a hurry, dragging Kol with them.

"Aw, hell!"

I charged out the back door, stumbling right into Nik. Kol was on the ground at our feet. Stefan Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman were both knocked out.

"Here, love, hold onto that," Nik pushed the dagger into my hands. "I should've killed you _months_ ago," he sneered at the other Salvatore brother. Damon stared right at me. I looked away.

"Go ahead. That's not gonna stop Esther from killing you," Damon sneered. Nik's eyes flashed as he stepped forward.

"What did you say about my mother?" he demanded darkly.

"Oh, you didn't know I was friends with Mommy Dearest?" Damon smirked. I ground my teeth.

"Damon-"

"Stay out of this, Mick. I'd hate for you to get _hurt._" I knew a veiled threat when I heard one.

Nik lunged for Damon.

"Leave him!"

I whirled around to see Elijah perched on the steps at the end of the alley. He caught my eye and smiled reassuringly. Nik turned and glared. "We still need him, Niklaus," Elijah stated grimly.

"What did mother do?" Nik ground out. I saw Elijah draw in a deep steadying breath. "What did she _do_, Elijah?"

Nik's temper was dangling by a thread. Elijah strode down the steps, pulling his cell phone from inside his coat. Stefan was stirring.

"Tell me where the witches are, or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

I stepped forward.

"Elijah-"

I knew Rebekah would be only too happy to kill Elena. There was no love lost there.

"Hold your tongue, Maggie," Elijah didn't turn to look at me. I felt anger flare in my belly.

_Not a word, Maggie. Remember the last time you tried to talk some sense into an Original?_

I kept my mouth shut.

"You told me we had until after nine!" Damon complained.

"I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early," Elijah drawled. A muscle in Damon's jaw twitched. Stefan rose unsteadily.

"They're at the abandoned house in the woods, just past Wickery bridge," Stefan stated. Elijah and Nik both frowned.

"I know where that is," I volunteered.

"Great, you can show them. We'll take care of the witches," Damon glared hard at me and I felt a flicker of guilt. Both Salvatores took off at vampire speed. Kol groaned at my feet and I offered him a hand up.

"Tell us where it is, Maggie, then get home and stay there," Nik ordered. Being given orders has always rubbed me the wrong way, so I squared my shoulders.

"How about we_ all_ go, and I can tell you on the way," I folded my arms over my chest. Nik opened his mouth to argue.

"We've no time to debate this. Niklaus will carry you, Maggie," Elijah broke in.

I can tell you right now that traveling by vampire is _not_ pleasant. I was riding piggy-back style on Nik, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist and my arms nearly strangling him. I had my face pressed into his shoulder. We would stop every two minutes or so and I would point them in the right direction.

We came to the woods and Nik let me slide down to the ground. My knees were shaky and I gripped a tree trunk for support. I could see the dim glow of a fire in the distance.

"Maggie, I'm begging you, please stay here," Nik whispered. I could just make out his face in the silver light that filtered through the trees.

"I'm not letting you go alone, Nik." My tone left no room for discussion. We all trooped through the dark woods.

The sight we came upon was more than a little eerie. A pentagram was marked out on the ground in white. Was that salt? Where in the hell had they gotten that much salt?

Torches marked each of the points. I felt a twinge of unease. This was powerful magic.

"My sons, come forward," Esther invited calmly. She caught my eyes and smiled. "You should witness this as well, Margaret."

I swallowed hard as Finn, who was standing in the center of the pentagram, warned his mother to stay near. "It's all right," she assured him, "they can't enter."

I stepped forward, suddenly feeling very bold.

"Yeah, but I can, can't I?" I had no idea what I was doing. "The salt is the earth, isn't it? And you witches just harness the power, but_ Sidhe_, we-"

Esther glared hard at me and suddenly, my vocal chords didn't seem to work anymore. Panic rose up in my belly as I shot a look to Kol, who was closest. He tried to step into the pentagram, but the torches flared.

"How_ lovely_," he spat, "we're stuck out here while the prodigal son plays sacrificial lamb. How _pathetic_ you are, Finn!"

I swallowed hard.

"Be quiet, Kol," Esther rolled her eyes, "your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

Ouch, that was a burn.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity," Elijah said coldly, his lips pursed tightly. He was so pissed.

"My only regret," Esther ignored him, "is that I didn't let you die a thousand years ago."

I stormed forward, my mouth forming horrible insults and profanities, but all that came out was silence. She smirked darkly at me. That _bitch!  
_She had screwed around with my vocal chords!

"Enough. All of this talk is boring me. End this, mother," Nik threatened, "or I'll send you back to hell."

I flinched at that. Esther strode forward so that she was just inside the pentagram.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you.. I've felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood."

Nik jutted his chin out defiantly. Esther stared him down and began to speak again, "Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better,"

I started to yell again, but all that came out was a choking noise. She sent me an irate look. "_Sidhe, _you had best learn to keep your silence." Pain exploded behind my eyes, sending me reeling into Nik. The cold ground came up to meet me.

* * *

**Nik's POV******

Maggie's mouth was open in a horrible, silent scream. Her eyes were screwed shut as she clutched at her chest. My mother looked back to me and Maggie curled into a ball at my feet, her shoulders shaking in silent cries.

"She has nothing to do with this, leave her out of it!" I seethed.

"She stands with all of you. You're a curse on this earth and if she's bent on protecting you, then she will die as well,"

Then the wind blew through and my mother looked up at the sky, terrified. "Sisters! Do not abandon me!" she wailed. The fire blazed and I turned away. Just as soon as it had come, the heat was gone and the torches had been extinguished. Mother and Finn were gone. I bent to Maggie.

"You alright, sweetheart?" I brushed her hair away from her face. She winced away, her eyes still closed.

"F*cking vampires," she managed hoarsely. I had to grin a bit at that sentiment. Kol smirked down at her.

"I must go. Brothers," Kol nodded at us before running off. I picked up Maggie gently. Her pulse thrummed against my hands.

"Come along, Elijah, Rebekah will be waiting."

As soon as we arrived home, I deposited Maggie on the couch in my lounge, heading straight for my sketch book. I flipped through, finding the drawings of Caroline. Methodically, I tore them from the book, dropping them in the fire and relishing how the flames licked at the paper, destroying it.

"I'll be leaving, you know, Niklaus," Elijah said conversationally, "I'm going to Europe. I'll try to find a way to unbind the spell that links us. I'm just waiting to see Rebekah."

I nodded, not turning to face him. Why had I wasted so much paper drawing this girl who would betray me at the drop of a hat? "You're lucky to have a girl like Maggie, brother."

"She fancies you," I told him bluntly, "And she should. You make a far better match than we ever would."

I felt like my heart was being shredded as I told him this. Elijah was silent for a long moment.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Niklaus."

I turned to look at him, but he had already left the room. I heard Rebekah enter the house and begin to talk to him. I continued on with my therapeutic burning. Soon, I heard her enter my room.

"I thought you have gone by now," I said, hiding the surprise I felt, "Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled...Esther and Finn are gone, too," I tossed another drawing into the fire.

"I hated you," she announced, "when I learned you killed our mother...But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who ever left me."

"Aren't we a pair?" I asked dryly. Did this mean she was staying here with me? She strode forward, lifting her phone.

"There's something you need to see."

"Come to brag about your torturing skills? You may want to wait until Maggie's gone. You know how that sort of thing irks her," I wasn't sure how long my_ Sidhe_ would stay asleep after my mother's agonizing spellwork.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena," Rebekah ignored me, "The Natives told the story of our family history. Look at the images on the far wall."

"What is it?" I asked, puzzled.

"A Native worshiping at the great white oak tree." She was pale as she said this.

"And?" I didn't understand the basis for her fear. The tree was gone "We burnt that tree to the ground."

"Look at the marks that precede it!" She urged, "That's the Native calendar."

I felt fear creep up my spine.

"This can't be right," I stated.

"A white oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old one. That tree could kill us, Nik...It's not over." Rebekah's voice trembled in fear.


	17. Chapter 17

**Maggie's POV******

My eyes flickered open. The sun was shining in on my from an unfamiliar window. For one brief second, I had no idea where I was. Then I saw the baby grand piano.

Nik.

"I wondered when you'd wake up!" Rebekah crowed. I straightened stiffly.

"What time is it?" I asked hoarsely.

"Eight o'clock. How do you feel? Nik said Esther put a few nasty spells on you."

I chose not to comment on her referring to her mother as 'Esther.'

"I'll live," I told her as I rose. Wincing, I stretched up on my tip toes, reaching my arms over my head. Rebekah watched me interestedly.

"I need to talk to you," she announced as I headed for the door. I turned back, giving her an exasperated look.

"Can it wait, Bekah? I'm gonna be late for work-"

"It's actually about your work. Well, sort of, I suppose. I have questions about the history of Mystic Falls."

"Ok. Ride in with me."

* * *

Rebekah got straight to the point as I pulled out of their drive.

"I'm looking for a tree," she stated. I scoffed.

"A _tree_?"

"Yes, a special tree. A white oak. Do you know anything about it?" she looked at me hopefully. I racked my brains.

"No. Sorry, Bekah. You might try to ask Mayor Lockwood, she's head of the Preservation Society. She would probably know. I can give her a call, if you want?"

Rebekah seemed crestfallen as she nodded.

After calling Mayor Lockwood and dropping Rebekah at the Grille. I headed into work for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Damon's POV******

When I left the Grille, I was annoyed that Stefan hadn't listened to me at all during our day of brotherly bonding Now I was following Stefan. My temper was on a short fuse. He was such a goddamn idiot! He needed to learn.

A head of dark, curly hair caught my eye.

" Hey! Mick!" I jogged to catch up with her. She looked tired and weary. I _wanted_ to ask if she was ok after dealing with the Originals, but then I remembered how she stood with them. She chose them.

"Hey, Damon. How's it going?" she stifled a yawn.

"Oh, not bad. I just figured we should talk. You switched teams on me, Maggie."

Something flickered in her eyes. She was too smart and too observant not to catch on to my dangerous mood.

"I was never on anybody's team, Damon." she glared reproachfully, hurt that I would suggest such a thing.

"You seemed pretty cozy with them last night," I informed her. She stopped walking and faced me, anger obvious on her face.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Damon. You're as much as my friend as Kol or Rebekah. Don't ask me to choose."

" Aw, I thought I meant more to you than that!" I grabbed her shoulders and she immediately started to pull away. I sunk my fangs into her throat, making sure to avoid the carotid artery. The rumors I'd been hearing were true! Her blood had an edge to it, like dark chocolate. I pulled away as Stefan approached, obviously smelling the blood. His eyes were dark. He ripped Maggie away from me, letting her crumple, half conscious, to the ground.

"Hey, brother," I grinned, showing off my bloody teeth, "it's dinner time, have a bite."

" What are you _doing_?" Oh, there were so many interpretations for that question.

"It's tough love. You're not gonna survive this cold turkey thing, you never do. It's time to get that monkey off your back," I encouraged.

"_No!_ " He ground out. He was teetering on the edge of this cliff. I heaved Maggie up by her hair.

" Feed or I'll snap her neck and her blood will her on your hands!" I didn't _really_ want to do that, but if I had to... "Or you could just have a little drink and save her life. You were the one who said you didn't want any more innocent life slaughtered."

I saw in his eyes he was ready to give in. He grabbed her from me, his head bent over her neck. She was gonna have a hell of a scar.

"Ok, Stefan, you're gonna kill her." I tugged on his shoulder. He didn't stop. Panic started to creep its way up my spine. She was nearing the limit of blood she could safely lose. "Stefan, do you wanna fight hunger or do you wanna fight me?"

That made him focus a bit. He pulled away quickly, letting Maggie drop to the sidewalk. His eyes were still dark and veined.

"Damon?"

Damn that stupid little accent!

Rebekah ran up, eyes as wide as saucers. She bent over Maggie, feeling for a pulse.

"She's fine!" I defended, "Couple of transfusions and she'll be right as rain!"

"Stefan?" My eyes shot up. Elena and Matt had approached. Stefan wasn't exactly looking too innocent with blood dripping from his chin. "What did you do? Is that Maggie O'Sullivan?"

"You know, I told her she shouldn't walk alone. There are a lot of dangerous things running around," I brushed it off carelessly.

"Elena, come on, let's go." Matt urged her. She sent us one last sad look before letting Matt hurry her away.

Rebekah straightened, Maggie in her arms.

"You're a real bastard," she seethed.

* * *

**Rebekah's POV******

I ran as fast as I could to the hospital. When I got to the ER, I immediately deposited her on a stretcher and snatched the nearest worker up, staring right into his eyes.

"You will save her," I compelled him. He nodded quickly, wheeling her away. I pulled out my cell phone, hands trembling. "Nik? It's Maggie. She's been hurt."


	18. Chapter 18

**Rebekah's POV******

I stared down at Maggie. She was pale, her dark hair splayed out on the hospital pillow, a bag of blood hooked up to her. The doctors said it had been touch and go for a while, but they finally got her stabilized. I was amazed at how medicine had evolved since the 1920s. Sighing, I looked down at my phone. Nik had said he was close to finding Finn and that he would be back as soon as possible with our wayward brother. His voice hadn't betrayed a thing he was feeling when I told him that Damon had bitten Maggie.

Her dark eyes opened and looked around. I smiled a bit when she met my eyes.

"How do you feel?" I asked her softly. She sat up, wincing.

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna put my boot up Damon's ass. F*cking prick," she grumbled as she ran a hand over the white gauze that was taped over the bite marks. Stefan hadn't been gentle when he drank from her. He had marred the place where her shoulder met her neck. She would have a terrible scar. Maggie threw her legs over the side of the bed, but I stopped her from getting up.

"Easy, Maggie, you should let a doctor check over you."

* * *

**Maggie's POV******

Hospital visits were much quicker if you had a vampire handy. Rebekah compelled a doctor to come and give me the ok. He said I was fine, but I would need to have the stitches removed in a few days. I rolled my eyes at that. I could remove them myself. God knows I'd done it a million times for grandpa and Henry. Rebekah ran off at vampire speed to go and get my truck from where I'd parked it yesterday. I sat on the bench outside the hospital doors, clutching my bloody jacket close to me. I couldn't stay inside the hospital and be smothered by the smell of cleaner and isopropyl alcohol. The doors slide open and Elena Gilbert stormed out, Damon following her. Neither seemed to notice me.

"-Wrong with you!? How could you go out feeding with Stefan like some vampire pub crawl?!" Elena demanded angrily.

"Riiiight, I thought we were talking about Alaric, but of course, we're talking about Stefan," Damon said sarcastically. If he hadn't bitten me last night, I might've felt a bit sorry for him.

"You stood there and let him drain one of your friends!" Elena accused.

"First of all, Maggie is no longer my friend. She chose Team Original. Second, I didn't _let_ him do anything, if you wanna get nit-picky, I _made_ him."

"Why!?"

God, she was getting on my nerves! Did she not get that vampires drink blood? The ones I was friends with rarely ever _killed_ their dinner, they always just took a sip then patched the victims up. It was their nature, and I dealt with it. Elena seemed to expect all vampires be good guys.

" We're _vampires_, Elena! We drink human blood to survive! We're _predators_ not _puppies_!"

I felt a twinge of pride at Damon growing a spine and telling her off. She protested for a few more minutes before driving off in a huff. Damon stood there, grinding his teeth. His eyes fell on me. He began to walk over to me, but Rebekah roared into the parking lot.

"Don't even try it, Damon. Get in, Maggie."

* * *

Rebekah dropped me at home and left, but not before making me swear on my life that I would be at the Wickery Bridge fundraiser later.

I got cleaned up and set my bloody clothes in a tub full of hot water to soak. I hoped I would be able to get the red stains out of my jacket. I really didn't want to buy a new one. I dressed in a black turtleneck to cover up my bandaged neck.

Mayor Lockwood smiled when she saw me and immediately pulled me into a conversation with my favorite blonde Original. Rebekah's eyes strayed over my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mayor, Maggie." She hurried away. I watched her, frowning. Rebekah headed towards an unfamiliar red-head and Damon. I watched them interact for a few moments. Rebekah's back was to me, so I couldn't see her expressions, but the red head flinched, almost imperceptibly, at the sting of whatever Rebekah had told her.

Vaguely, I wondered if I should intervene.

"Maggie?"

I blushed when I realized the Mayor had been talking at me.

"Uh, sorry, Mayor, what was that?"

"Did you bring the sign?" she prompted impatiently. I tore my eyes away from Rebekah and the red head.

"No, Alaric Saltzman was supposed to."

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Alright, excuse me." She walked away and I headed towards the trio. Rebekah stormed away, brushing past me with a glare.

"Bekah-"

"Hey, Mick!" Damon greeted jovially. I instinctively took a step away from him and the pretty red head.

"Stay the hell away from me, Damon!" I snapped. Regret flashed across his face.

"Oh, come on, Mick. I was angry with you, I had to teach Stefan moderation, you were there..." he shrugged carelessly. I felt my cheeks heating with anger.

"You son of a bitch! I hurt your feelings so you decided to let Stefan maul me!?" I snarled at him. He blinked in surprise. The red head stepped between us, offering me one of her slender white hands.

"Hi. I'm Sage."

I glowered at her, refusing to shake her hand. She was a vampire, an old one, nearly as old as the Originals.

"What brings you to Mystic Falls?" I demanded. Was she Team Doppelganger or Original?

"Just passing through," she said smoothly. I repressed a scoff.

"She's looking for her old boyfriend, Finn. You seen him around?" Damon piped up. Sage turned wary blue-green eyes to me.

"Not since Esther tried to kill us." I decided to leave out the part where Rebekah said Nik was close to finding him, though. This was me, being devious. Hold your applause, please. I walked off without another word.

* * *

Later that day, after the sun had set, I was dozing on my couch, a documentary on tanks in WWII filling the silence of my quiet house. The obnoxious ringtone of my cell phone jerked me from my slumber.

"What?" I answered tiredly, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"Can you come and pick me up, Maggie? I'm at Wickery Bridge."

Sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair, trying to untangle it.

"Don't you have some sort of vampire super-speed at your disposal?" I sighed heavily.

"But I have to tell you something!" she protested.

"Then come over here and tell me!" I snapped. She huffed. I heard nothing but the rushing of air for a moment before there was a heavy knocking on my front door. I unlocked the deadbolt and opened up the heavy oak door. Rebekah stood, tapping her foot on the porch.

"Can I come in?" she asked skeptically. Carefully, I weighed my options.

"Sure. Come on in."

Her eyes went wide with shock.

"You never fail to surprise me, Maggie," she drawled as she stepped over the threshold.


	19. Chapter 19

**Maggie's POV******

The sun was streaming through the window and I was comfortably warm. Rebekah was sprawled at the other end of the couch, our legs twisted together like some sort of weird puzzle. Had I actually fallen asleep on the couch with her after breaking my no vampires in the house policy?

It appeared that I had. Rebekah's phone was buzzing on the coffee table and she wasn't stirring. After disengaging my arm from the blanket, I reached for it.

"Rebekah's phone, Maggie speaking." I stifled my yawn.

"Hello, love," Nik's voice drawled. I smiled a bit.

"Hey, Nik. How goes it?" I wondered as I wriggled my legs from underneath Rebekah's. She began to wake up.

"Just fine. Put Bekah on the phone, would you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's Nik." I offered her the phone. She took it.

"Morning, Nik. What do you need?"

Her eyes widened when she heard his response.

"I'll be there." She hung up and abruptly stood. "I've got to go. Nik's found Finn. Maggie, I need you to call Sage, this..." She swiped a marker from the coffee table and started to write on my forearm, "is her number. Tell her to meet you at the house, alright?" Rebekah was already yanking her shoes on and heading for the door. My sleep jumbled mind was still trying to catch up.

"...Ok?"

* * *

"Hello?" Sage answered coolly.

"Sage? It's Maggie. We met yesterday at Wickery Bridge."

"Riiight, the little _Sidhe_ that Damon took a bite out of." I could picture her smirking. My neck throbbed.

"Rebekah wanted me to call. They've found Finn. You're supposed to go to the house," I told her.

"They've found him?" She asked eagerly.

"That's what Rebekah said. Nik called this morning. I'm on my way to the house right now. Do you need a ride?"

"No, that's fine. I'll be there."

Before I headed to the house, I stopped at the Grille to pick up breakfast to go. I chewed my muffin thoughtfully as I drove. Rebekah had told me last night that the only remaining weapon left that could harm an Original had been destroyed. That meant they'd live forever. Would Nik and Rebekah stick around Mystic Falls for would they move on to bigger and better places. I wouldn't blame them if they did.

_Maybe you should go with them, Maggie_.

I'd never be able to do that. This is where my family is buried. This is where I'll be buried.

_Really? Rotting and decaying family members are keeping you tied to this hellhole of a town? You need to find a better excuse..._

Nik and Rebekah are here.

_Not for long_.

I swore at the snide voice in my head. Damn it all to hell. I parked my truck and headed for the house. Sage was pacing the entry way.

"When do you think they'll be here?" she descended upon me.

"I don't know. I don't know where they found him. They might not be here until tonight."

That wasn't the case, though. Sage had just wandered off to explore when the front doors were flung open. Finn came flying in, hitting the floor hard. Nik strode in looking as cool and collected as ever. Rebekah was behind him, looking a tad bit impatient.

"Find your witch. Let's get his blood and be done with it," she sneered at Finn.

"You can't force me to help you!" Finn spat.

"Oh, I most likely could," Nik said contemplatively, "But it'd be messy, so I figured I'd persuade you."

At that moment, Sage appeared on the steps.

"Hello, Finn," she greeted, smiling.

"Sage!"

Finn leapt to his feet and went to meet her in a tender embrace. I couldn't help but smile a bit. It was sweet, in a strange, twisted way. These vampires had eternity. They had done it all and seen it all, but all they wanted was love and a family.

"Well, true love prevails," Rebekah said sarcastically. Nik smirked a bit.

"It_ does_ occasionally have its merits...It was easier than torturing him," Nik grumbled as he played with his phone.

"I have something to do. Do you need me to do anything else?" Rebekah asked.

"No. Where are you going?"

"I have unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Maggie what he did to me and you'll understand why retribution is in order." Then she left. Nik's eye drifted over me, coming to rest on my bandaged neck. He lifted a hand to it gently.

"How does it feel?" he asked softly.

"It'll heal. It'll leave a helluva scar, but it'll heal."

Nik's expression darkened before he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I should have been there."

He released me. I gave him a half smile, trying to let him know I didn't blame him.

"You were kind of preoccupied," I teased. He grinned.

* * *

Nik asked me to stick around for the day, so I parked myself on the couch in his living room with an old book. Nik had left a few minutes ago, claiming he had to go and pick up a friend. I was content there.

Soon, he came back, leading a skinny, mocha skinned girl. It was Bonnie Bennett, Mystic Falls' resident witch. I was confused.

"We'll have a nice long chat, love, as soon as I get my witch situated." He led her to the next room. What did he want with her? As soon as the question formed in my head, I knew the answer. He was going to make her reverse the spell that linked them all. He put her on the couch in the next room, an old volume open on the coffee table.

"Tick tock, love," he leered at her before coming over to me.

He picked up a sketchpad and pencil before dropping onto the opposite end of my couch. "Do tell me what has gotten Rebekah into such a tizzy," he smirked as he started to draw.

"Damon seduced her so Sage could poke around in her head...What do think she's going to do? Kill him?"

Nik glanced up at me.

"No, I don't think she will. Not at first, at least. She likes to drag out death very slowly and painfully."

I visibly cringed, making him grin a bit.

"I think I might head out, then. I'd rather not be around for that."

He stared at me for a long while.

"You've changed," he noted. I frowned quizzically. "Once upon a time, you would have put up a hell of a fight about the morality of Rebekah torturing Damon. Now you're content to be kept in the dark."

I didn't respond to that. The front door opened.

"That'll be Rebekah and Damon."

* * *

I tried to ignore the screams, I really did, but they were horrible.

"Nik-"

"I'm not going to stop her. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Especially if that woman is Rebekah." He said bluntly, staring over Bonnie's shoulder. She was shaking. I tried to meet her eyes and give her a reassuring look, but she didn't dare avert her gaze from the grimoire. I left the room and headed down the hallway to the ballroom. A plastic tarp was spread in the middle of the wooden floor. Chains, blackened with age, hung from the ceiling. At the end, there were the old fashioned, bear traps with metal teeth. These traps bit down on each of Damon's wrists. His shirt was torn open and blood dripped down the skin.

"Holy shit, Damon," I breathed, stepping forward. He lifted his head to look at me.

"Mick. Nice to see you," he managed. I swallowed hard.

"Does anybody know you're here?" I asked. He shrugged limply. I heard footsteps and whirled around. Rebekah was playing with a lethal looking dagger.

"Maggie, please don't interfere. I'd rather not have to knock you down a few pegs," she stated coldly. I stared at her hard.

"Fair enough, Rebekah." I brushed past her. When I got to the doorway, I gave Damon a look. He forced a thin smirk. He knew my plan. I left the house, pulling my phone from my pocket. Stefan's number was still programmed in (by Nik) from his sidekick days.

He answered on the first ring.

"Who is this?"

"It's Maggie O'Sullivan, you took a bite out of me two days ago. Listen, Rebekah's got Damon, she's torturing him," I told him quickly.

"We're aware of the situation."

Then he hung up on me. Now, I didn't like it when people were rude to me. For Stefan to do that when I was trying to help just _pissed_ me off. Shoving my phone back in my pocket, I stormed inside.

Nik was bent over Bonnie's shoulder, hissing a threat in her ear.

"-kill anybody who comes to your rescue."

Annoyed, I grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him away from her.

"You mind your tongue, Nik! You oughta be glad she's doin' the spell! Now leave her alone!"

Nik's face went scarlet from my verbal thrashing. He stomped away in a huff. I glanced down at Bonnie before dropping into a seat. Bonnie sent me a nervous glance. "You might wanna get on with it, sweetheart, if it doesn't work, he'll rip both of our heads off," I said grimly. She went pale.

I sat with her, reading as she worked. Nik watched us, glowering darkly at me. I glared right back. Now, in hindsight, you might think pissing off _any_ supernatural creature would be a bad idea. Nik was probably one of the more dangerous ones. Getting on his bad side probably wasn't a bright idea. I know better now.

There was silence, broken only by groans and yells down the hall from Damon.

"What _is_ that?" Bonnie was visibly shaken.

"Oh, I wouldn't let it bother you, love..." Nik drawled. I pursed my lips, keeping my eyes trained on the book in my hands.

"Well, it _does_ bother me. _You_ bother me!"

I flinched. Did she _really_ want to piss him off? Couldn't she just do the spell and go home? "The way you use people to get what you want, it's not right!"

Nik stared her down evenly.

"You're being emotional, Bonnie," he said simply, "I understand things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving, _again_. It's very sad...I can help you find her," Nik slowly walked over to her. "If you want me to. I have people who can find people...I could bring her back to you," he promised earnestly. Bonnie stared up at him, frowning as if she didn't dare to believe his words. "Or, if you choose, I can just bring parts of her back," his lips twisted into a devious smirk. Bonnie stepped back from him, scowling.

"Shut up, Nik," I said exasperatedly.

"But isn't it obvious that I'm just going to continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings. So, here we are," He presented to her a zip case with phials of dark liquid. "Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn," he pointed to them each. His face twisted and he opened his mouth, revealing a set of pearly white fangs. He bit deep into his own hand. I cringed, my neck throbbing. He squeezed his fist tight, blood dripping to the floor. "Where do you want us?" he asked conversationally. Bonnie's eyes were as wide as saucers. Shakily, she turned and fumbled with an antique wine glass. She poured the phials of blood into the glass, one by one, speaking in what sounded like Latin as she did so. The candles all flickered as she poured the blood onto the table. Slowly, it separated itself into five different pools. Her chanting became louder and then it suddenly stopped. The candles went back to normal and Bonnie wasn't speaking in tongues anymore. This witchcraft stuff seemed awfully anticlimactic...

"It's done," she whispered. Nik smiled.

"Thanks, sweetheart. Let's get you out of here."

I rose and followed them from the room. When we got to the entryway, Rebekah came out of the ballroom, wiping blood from her hands with a white towel. Bile rose in my throat. Jesus Christ, she had worked Damon over.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked lightly. Bonnie stiffened.

"Sister," Nik reproved, "be nice."

"Thank you, Bonnie," Rebekah responded sarcastically, "see you in physics class," then she strode away, letting Bonnie see Damon. Her face went ghost white.

"Oh, my God," she whispered.

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess," Nik shrugged, "Damon hurt her feelings."

Damon struggled to lift his head, but I could hear the strangled word that left his mouth, "Bonnie..."

"Go on," Nik invited, "Save him. Help the man who turned your mother into a vampire."

I pushed him, letting heat seep into my hands. Nik jerked away.

"Leave her the hell alone, Nik!" I snapped. He sneered at me. Bonnie stared at Damon for a long while.

"Just get me out of here," she pleaded. Nik smirked, pleased with himself.

"Very well," he guided her out. I took my chance and darted into the ballroom.

"I'm trying, Damon, I don't know what else I can do-"

He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Mick. S'not your fault,"

I cupped his cheek. He managed a pained smile. "Get on out of here before they string you up, too."

I managed to get back to the entryway in time for Nik to come back.

"I have to go and speak with Rebekah. Would you go and get Bonnie out of here? She's sitting there crying."

I made sure to slam my shoulder into his as I passed him.

"You are such a f*cking asshole," I snarled without turning back. When I got out there, Bonnie was sitting against the front tire of her car, hugging her knees to her chest and trying to keep her sobs quiet. I dropped next to her, unsure if she would even want my comfort.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," I offered softly. She lifted her green, tear filled eyes to me. There was nothing but sorrow. I wrapped an arm around her and she clutched to me, letting her tears fall freely. Soon, her tears ran dry. Neither of us moved, though. I smoothed back her hair.

"Why do you stay with them, Maggie?" her voice was hoarse and barely audible from crying so hard.

"They're my friends, Bonnie...I know they seem wicked, but when they're good they are the best friends I've ever had..." How could I explain it to her? She had lost so much to the supernatural.

"Damon is your friend...And so am I..." she stated.

I pressed a kiss to her hair.

"That means a lot Bonnie...You want me to drive you home?"

She shook her head as she straightened.

"No. I can make it. Thank you, Maggie."

We both stood. I waved at her as she drove away.

Nik was waiting for me at the doorway.

"That was almost sickening it was so sweet," he cocked a brow.

"Oh, pound sand," I brushed past him, intent on finding Rebekah. She was staring into the fireplace in the den. "Bekah, please, let Damon go."

She whirled on me.

"Do you fancy him?!"

"Of course not! But this _wrong_, Rebekah, you're acting like the monster everybody makes you out to be!"

Yeah, maybe that was harsh and unnecessary, but I wasn't really in the mood to give a crap. She opened her mouth to respond, but a shout echoed through the mansion.

"Klaus! I'm here! Let's do this!"

Was that _Stefan_?

I jogged to keep up with Rebekah and Nik as they hurried down the hall to the ballroom. Stefan stood before Damon, a gym bag full of what looked like stakes in his hand.

"Oh, good...A _hero_," Nik sneered. "What do you want?"

Stefan tossed the bag to the ground at Nik's feet.

"I'm here to make a deal."

"Stefan," Damon's voice was rough and exhausted, "what are you doing?"

"Eight stakes," Stefan ignored his brother, "made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn."

Nik shot a furious glance to Rebekah. She started shaking her head.

"That's impossible," she breathed.

"Actually, it's not," Stefan replied. Nik turned his stare back onto Stefan. "Finn's dead."

I think my heart missed a beat. Sure, Finn had been willing to kill himself because he was unhappy with who he was, but he had just found Sage. I think that's what hurt me most, that Finn and Sage had just found each other again, and then he had been killed.

"You killed my brother?" Rebekah spoke through gritted teeth. For a hysterical millisecond, I thought of Inigo Montoya from the Princess Bride. _'my name is Inigo Montoya you killed my father, prepare to die.'_ *

I kept my face sober, though. Stefan stepped closer to Nik.

"Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that could kill you."

I felt a twinge of unease.

Nik voiced my thoughts, "And how do I know there aren't anymore left?"

"Because there aren't," Stefan said simply. Well, _that_ was reassuring.

"Let's be certain, shall we?" Nik stepped past Stefan and approached Damon. "Leave."

"No," Damon groaned.

"Come on," Nik badgered, "_leave_."

Rebekah shifted.

"Nik, he's my plaything, not yours," she pouted. Stefan glanced at me. I looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Nik grabbed Damon's throat, turning his face so Nik could compel him.

"I said..._Go_."

Damon's eyes got wide and he ground his teeth as he strained against the bear traps that dug into his wrists.

"Nik, stop! Leave him alone!" I pleaded. Stefan closed his eyes and did nothing. Damon's face bunched up as he drug his arm away from the metal teeth. A pained cry escaped his throat. I grabbed Nik, my hands burning with heat.

"Nik! _Stop!_"

He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, stop it before you hurt yourself!"

Damon's body went limp. I exhaled slowly. "Well, now that you can finally be compelled," Nik carefully stepped around the pool of blood on the tarp and gripped Damon's chin. "Now, minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

"Eleven," Damon admitted, his head dropping. Stefan ground his teeth.

"Eleven! Really? So, not eight, then.."

"You really shouldn't have lied," Rebekah told Stefan.

"I'll get you the other three," Stefan swore.

I glanced at Nik.

"Yeah, that'd be nice...Or, since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue," Nik suggested.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan wondered, his cool demeanor still in place.

"What is wrong with _you_?! Do you really have no appreciation for me?! I have given you someone to hate; to loathe, a target for all of your anger!" Nik stormed, "So you don't have to turn it on yourself... I have given your life a purpose as your friend!"

Well, that was a morbid way to look at it, but he wasn't too off. Nik pressed past Stefan, smiling. "You really should be thanking me."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. With a growl, Stefan whirled, snatching me up, an arm wrapped around my neck, constricting my wind pipe. A stake was pressed right to my ribcage, angling up.

"You know, I don't have to hit her heart to kill her!" Stefan's breath was hot on my ear as I tried to loosen his arm.

"Step down or you _both_ die!" Nik warned.

"Are you willing to lose Maggie to protect yourself, though?!" Stefan demanded, pressing the stake harder into my skin. Black was edging my vision.

"Well, I promise you, if you kill her, I'll drag your death out," Nik threatened, his eyes wild.

"_Nik,_" My voice was barely heard. I had no breath left.

"Stefan," Damon groaned, "Maggie's not part of this."

I was dropped to the ground. I sucked in oxygen, filling my lungs. Stefan dropped the stake to the ground.

"There, now you only have to get me the other two," Nik remarked. My eyes watered as I stood on shaky knees.

"This is ridculous," Rebekah decided as she walked over to Damon.

"What are you doing?" Nik snapped. Rebekah pried the bear traps apart, letting Damon drop to his knees.

"I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now," she stared Stefan down, "bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." then she left the room, taking the bag of stakes with her. I blinked.

_You know, I think she might be bipolar._

I exhaled. My neck was throbbing and the bandage over my stitches was getting damp. I was pretty sure it was bleeding.

Nik pursed his lips.

"Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I'll wage a war against every one that you love...I hope I'm being clear." Nik followed his sister from the room. I was left alone with the Salvatores. I crouched down to Damon's level, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. We both stood. He was weak and I was still recovering from oxygen starvation, so we weren't going to make it too long. Stefan seemed to see this, because he came forward as well, supporting Damon's other side. I helped them out to the car. Damon caught my hand.

"Thanks, Mick," he told me tiredly.

"What are friends for?" I asked rhetorically. He smiled lightly.

When I got back to the den, Nik and Rebekah seemed to be having an argument.

"-you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that could kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. When did you get such a soft spot for them?" Nik asked snidely. Rebekah's eyes were over bright.

"The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but at least they know what family means. You destroyed ours," she snapped.

"I wanted a family," Nik said softly, "they just didn't want me. And now we're unlinked and no longer responsible for each other."

"So you're leaving?" Rebekah asked, her voice full of repressed tears.

"As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm going to take Elena and use her blood to create a new family of hybrids."

"And if I chose to stay?" Rebekah wondered. Nik was quiet for a moment.

"Then you're just as pathetic as Finn."

He strode out of the room, not sparing me a look. I locked eyes with Rebekah. She nodded. I turned on my heel and followed Nik.

"Do I fit into this grand scheme of yours, Nik? Or are you going to leave me behind, too?" I asked. He sent me a look over his shoulder.

"Would you really be my family, Maggie? Or just the angel on my shoulder? Because that's all you seem to be doing these days. You try to correct my behavior, change who I am."

"I'm trying to keep you from doing something you'll regret!" I spat. Nik stopped walking and turned to face me, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"You don't approve of anything I do, Maggie, and you never will, so just stay here in Mystic Falls, keep Rebekah company! You can grow old together! Or...You can grow old and die while she stays forever young!"

I slapped him. I'm not exactly the slapping type, but he just made me so _furious_. He froze for a second. I don't think I actually _hurt_ him, but I just think he was surprised that I'd actually hit him.

He grabbed my back of my neck and pulled me to him, his lips bruising against mine.

Oh, _damn_.

* * *

* The Princess Bride is an epic book by William Goldman. You should read it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nik's POV******

Maggie jerked away from me as if I'd electrocuted her. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her heart rate was accelerated. I felt a bit guilty. Here we had been having an argument, and then I just kissed her right out of the blue.

"Maggie-"

She licked her lips nervously.

"Just shut up for a second, Nik, ok?" she refused to meet my eyes. With my thumb and forefinger, I lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at me. Through almost all of my trials, she had stood by me. When Mikael had come, she was there, when Caroline had betrayed me, she had accepted me back with open arms. I kissed her again, gently this time. Maggie didn't pull away as I guided her down the hall to my bedroom.

The curtains were flung open. I felt Maggie cringe into my side. Rebekah stared down at us exasperatedly.

"Well, it took you two long enough!"

* * *

**Maggie's POV******

I blushed deeply at Rebekah's curious stare.

"Was there something you needed, Rebekah?" Nik asked, wrapping his arm protectively around me.

"I'm off to school to decorate for the Decade Dance. I didn't think you would want to stay abed all day, Nik, but I'm rethinking that. Goodbye!" she left the room. I buried my face into Nik's chest, blush still present on my cheeks.

"Don't go getting shy on me now, love," Nik teased. I elbowed him roughly as I sat up, scanning the room for my clothes.

"Shut up, Nik," I grumbled, scooping up my bra and swiftly putting it on. He rolled out of bed, fully nude. I averted my eyes. My cheeks had to be purple by now. He cupped my chin.

"What's the matter, Maggie?" he asked, staring me down.

"We _slept_ together, Nik. This changes things," I looked away from him. He grinned devilishly.

"You are so adorable, love," he nuzzled my neck. I shifted away from him, pulling my jeans on. "Where are you going?"

"I've got work today."

Nik took my arms, forcing me to stop the search for my clothes.

"I love you, Maggie. This doesn't change anything."

I frowned.

"Nik, you said it yourself. You're leaving as soon as Stefan gives you the stakes. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Do you really want to remain here for the rest of your life? We could go anywhere, Maggie. I would take you anywhere you wanted to go," he promised, his blue-gray eyes glistening with sincerity.

"And what about Elena and your hybrids? Tyler? Rebekah?"

"I care about having a family. You have been my family for much longer than the hybrids have. Rebekah may do as she pleases."

I sighed and leaned into him. He kissed my hair. "Shall I come over tonight?" he asked.

"You will anyways, why bother asking?" I quirked a brow. He grinned and kissed me again.

"I'll see you tonight, then."

* * *

I didn't get much work done that day. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. My phone rang about lunch time.

"O'Sullivan," I answered.

"Um, Maggie, hi," I didn't recognize the voice, "It's Bonnie Bennett."

Had it really been just last night that I held her while she cried?

"Oh, hi, Bonnie. How are you doing?"

"Can we meet up for lunch?"

That was a deflection if I ever saw one.

"Sure, hon," I allowed.

"Great, I'll be over in ten,"

True to her word, she knocked on my office door ten minutes later with two ham and cheese sandwiches and two bottles of pop.

"What's on your mind?" I asked after we sat down.

"I can't talk to anybody else. Elena and Caroline are both siding with Stefan and Damon. I hate them both. I hate Klaus for what he's done to my friends, but I can't stand to be around my friends because they've taken everything from me," her words were rushed as they escaped her mouth. We were nearly in the same boat. Bonnie wasn't siding with either because she hated them. I wasn't siding with them because I loved them.

"Are you looking for your ma at all?" I asked pensively. Her eyes got shiny. She shook her head, tilting it down so I wouldn't see her tears. "Bonnie, I can't fix anything. You've lost your family to keep Elena safe. That's some friendship," I remarked.

Bonnie looked up, her face flushing a bit.

"Elena doesn't care! All she wants is Damon and Stefan trailing after her like puppies...She doesn't even realize what we've all done for her!" Tears spilled down Bonnie's pretty face. I reached over my desk and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Things will look up, Bonnie. I promise."

She sniffled.

* * *

Nik didn't show up until late. He looked weary.

"What's wrong, Nik?" I asked gently as I turned back my bed. He exhaled slowly.

"I don't want to tell you about it before you go to bed...It'll keep you up," he kissed my brow.

"By the looks of it, it'll be keeping you up," I informed him as I crawled under the covers. He slid in next to me, pulling me to him. I rested my head on his chest.

"Sleep doesn't affect me like it does you, love. Get some rest."


	21. Chapter 21

**Nik's POV******

Maggie thrashed and turned next to me. It took me a moment to realize she was having one of her night terrors that had become so seldom.

"Maggie, love, wake up," I gripped her shoulder tight, anchoring her. Confused brown eyes snapped open and she stared up at me. "You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?" I asked her softly. Slowly, she nodded, her eyes wide. "Do you want to talk about it?" I pressed. She sat up, running a hand through her tangled tresses.

"No. I'm ok," she whispered, glancing at the clock. Seeing that it was seven o'clock, she rose and began to get ready for work.

* * *

After seeing her off, I headed home to do some painting. Rebekah wasn't there. Briefly, I wondered if her field trip with Alaric had gone sour. Those thoughts disappeared when she strode in.

"What took you so long?" I queried, not turning to face her.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake...Luckily, I'm quite the charmer," she strode forward, twirling the stake around cheerily. I smirked at her.

"That's it?" My eyes drifted over the stake.

"The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us," she confirmed, "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

I gently put my paintbrush down and took the offered weapon. I flung it into the fire. The flames rose dangerously as the stake burned. A true grin twisted my lips.

"Well, that's that, then," she started to leave.

"Pack your bags," I called after her, "we're leaving."

"Today?" something changed in her voice.

"Why not? There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the doppelganger and be off by sunset," I shrugged carelessly. I should probably go and tell Maggie this...I prayed that she would come with me and leave this town behind.

"But tonight's the Decade Dance!" Rebekah whined.

"So?" I raised my brows expectantly.

"So, I'm head of the committee! We _have_ to go."

"I'm not going to any dance." I was starting to get irate. Why could she not just listen to me for once?

"Maggie will be there," Rebekah baited. I tensed.

"And _why_ would Maggie attend? She no longer goes to high school," I ground out. Rebekah smirked at me.

"If you must know, I asked her to come. She signed up as a chaperone," Rebekah said lightly. When she could see I wasn't going to bend, she switched tactics. "_Please_, I have big plans for tonight!...Just go for me?"

Frowning, I approached her. Should I? Maggie would be there, Rebekah would be happy, I could probably even snatch up the doppelganger...

"Okay, fine," I relented, "One last hurrah."

"One last hurrah, Nik," she agreed.

* * *

I took Maggie lunch that afternoon. There was companionable silence as we ate at her desk. I decided to broach the topic of leaving.

"Maggie, Rebekah got the stake. It's gone."

As expected, she grinned broadly.

"Good! I'm glad!"

Her smile fell when I didn't respond. "Wait, is something else wrong?"

"No, no...Nothing like that, love, it's just that there's nothing to stay for now."

She visibly flinched at that and her eyes got hard. "I'm leaving, Maggie, first thing in the morning, and I want to take you with me."

Maggie's angry expression changed to one of surprise.

"_What_ ?"

Did I really need to repeat myself? "I want you to leave this town with me. We'll go wherever you want, Ireland, Germany, Paris, you name it."

She stood.

"Nik, isn't this a little soon? I mean, we've only just started.." she blushed a bit, "doing whatever it is we're doing..."

"Maggie, I have forever, you don't. I want to show you the world!" I rose from my seat as well. She winced at the reminder of her mortality.

"I need to think about it," she said slowly.

"What is there to think about?" I asked icily. She gave me an annoyed look.

"Don't even _start_, Nik! I have a life here!"

I glared hard at her.

"Fine. I'll be leaving tomorrow. With or without you."

Then I left.

When I got back home and my temper had cooled somewhat, I realized I could have handled things a bit better. She _was_ only human, after all.

I would make things right at the dance.

* * *

Maggie was wearing a flapper dress, like most of the other girls. The waistline went past her hips and tassels hung from it, brushing her knees. The dress was a deep blue, sleeveless, and she looked absolutely marvelous in it. Her dark curls were loose, but she had pinned a section in the front back with a feather. I made my way through the dancing masses to get to her. Maggie scowled a bit at me.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" she asked coolly.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier," I told her. Her brown eyes were smoldering.

"You were acting like a jackass," she stated. I offered her my hand.

"Well, then allow me to make it up to you."

Annoyed, she took my hand and allowed me to pull her into a slow waltz. She relaxed against me, resting her head on my shoulder. I caught sight of Tyler dancing with Caroline and I stiffened. Maggie straightened, looking at me curiously.

"What's wrong, Nik?" she twisted, following my gaze. Maggie gripped my jaw with her cold hands, forcing me to look at her. "Leave 'em be, Nik. We're leaving tomorrow. Just leave 'em alone," she warned. I sighed.

"Why must you always be my voice of reason?"

She bit her bottom lip, looking up at me through her lashes.

"Well, somebody has to...Have you seen Rebekah? I've been trying to get a hold of her all day, but she hasn't been answering.."

"As a matter of fact, I haven't." Unease grew in the pit of my stomach as I glanced around, searching for my sister's blonde hair. Maggie's face went pale and she pulled away from me. She hurried through the crowd, pushing to get to the door. I followed her out of the school, pulling my phone from my pocket and dialing Rebekah. Voice mail picked up.

"Rebekah, call me back immediately. Both Maggie and I are worried about you-"

Then I saw the salt surrounding the school. Maggie was staring at it, her hands trembling.

"Esther, she possessed Rebekah..." Maggie whispered, "I should've listened!"

I twisted Maggie around to look at her.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"My _dream_! I saw it and I just thought-" tears were sparkling in her eyes. I felt a presence behind me. Stefan looked grim.

"Your mother is back," he announced.

* * *

The Bennett witch chanted in latin. Something changed in Maggie's demeanor and she stepped forward, releasing my hand.

"Mick?" Damon asked quizzically. Her eyes were dark as she began to speak the spell with Bonnie. The flames of the candles flared dangerously and Maggie fell, clutching her head.

"That f*cking witch!" she seethed, curling inward on herself. "She had me in mind when she cast the spell. I won't be interfering," Maggie rose on unsteady feet, her frame stiff with anger. Matt burst in.

"People are walking right out of the dance!"

Jeremy stepped forward.

"Well, if Matt and I can get out, we can find her!"

"That's suicide!" Stefan snapped.

"Not if I went with them," Maggie pointed out fairly.

"Absolutely not! You have no ties to Elena, Maggie, nothing to make you act this foolishly. You'll stay here!" I ordered. Her face went steely. Damn.

"This isn't about Elena, Nik," she said firmly, "this is about your mother being a ruthless bitch who can't stomach the decisions she made."

Why did she have to make sense? Why couldn't I be in love with a daft, gutless girl?

Maggie turned to Bonnie.

"Think you can do a tracking spell and find 'em?"

Bonnie nodded firmly.

* * *

"I have to do this with you two _lurking_ over me?" Bonnie sneered as Damon offered her the blood for the spell.

"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize," Damon said sarcastically, "I'm sorry that Elijah _forced_ us to turn your mother into a _vampire_ to save Elena's _life_."

"Let's skip the dramatics and begin, shall we?" I was on edge. Maggie was going out there and I couldn't stop her.

Bonnie glared and took the blood. She chanted as she poured it onto the map.

"Esther's fighting me!" Bonnie cringed a bit.

"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power...She's channeling something," I realized, leaning forward.

"A hotspot," Bonnie agreed. Was it possible? That cheeky-

"I know where they are," I ground out.

* * *

**Maggie's POV******

"The old cemetery? Yeah, I know where that is," I nodded quickly.

"It'll be the Salvatore mausoleum. It's huge and ugly," Damon told us. I smirked a bit at his description. He paused, "Mick, you don't have to do this-"

"I have a score to settle, Damon. I'm not going to cower," But that's exactly what my instincts were screaming at me to do. Esther had tortured me into unconsciousness the last time we'd met.

"Alright, let's go," Matt shouldered the rifle we'd gotten from Alaric's classroom closet.

All of us trooped out to the salt boundary. Nik caught my arm and pulled me into a searing kiss. I forgot that we were surrounded by people. He gently pulled back, smoothing my hair away from my face.

"Be careful, Maggie," he pleaded. I smiled teasingly.

"Always." Without sparing anybody a look, I crossed the salt boundary.

"You've got a little lipstick on your face there," I heard Damon remark. I had to grin.

* * *

We were quiet as we trudged through the undergrowth. I clutched my black flats in my feet. They had been hindering my trek through the woods.

"So you and Klaus, huh?" Jeremy asked, holding his crossbow tightly. I sent him a withering glare.

"I didn't come to discuss my personal life. I'm helping you kill a crazy ass witch, so I'd thank you kindly if you would keep the disparaging comments to yourself," I said vehemently, hitching up my already short skirt to step over a log. My foot caught the log and I went sprawling. I bit down on my bottom lip, stifling any noise that tried to escape my mouth. My shoes were flung from my hands. I felt a sort of sadness at seeing them lost. Matt heaved me up.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. I glanced down at myself. My entire front was covered in dirt and my knees burned with pain. I had busted open the skin.

"I'm fine. The cemetery is right there. I'll sneak up from behind while you two cover the front."

They both nodded.

Things went to hell pretty early on. By the time I had crept around, Esther had Matt and Jeremy's sights both trained on the other. I snatched up a silver handled stake from the threshold of the mausoleum.

I don't clearly recall what happened next, but I remember stabbing the stake up and under her ribcage and feeling her hot blood spray my front.

I had _killed_ her. One by one, the others came, Bonnie had lifted the boundary spell. Nik took his mother's body away while everybody said their tearful goodbyes to Alaric Saltzman who had been given blood to make him like Mikael. He wasn't going to complete the transition, though. I was sitting against a tree, shaking violently when Matt approached.

"You need a ride back, Maggie?" he asked. I just shook my head, wiping my bloodstained hands in the soil beneath me. Sure, she had been an evil bitch, but I hadn't even given her a fair fight. I had stabbed her in the back.

_You're overthinking this, Maggie. She was going to cause genocide. You saved good people._

"I've got it from here, thanks."

I looked up to see Nik waving Matt back. He bent and picked me up into his arms bridal style. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, love."

* * *

After showering and scrubbing the grime from my skin, I tugged on one of Nik's t-shirts and left the bathroom, the scrapes on my palms stinging. I perched on Nik's bed while he cleaned the bleeding cuts on my knees.

"Your heart hasn't slowed down since we got home, love," he stated, not looking up at me. I swallowed hard as he gently released his grip on my leg.

"I killed somebody, Nik," my voice was barely audible, "I mean, I know she was going to kill people I loved, but-"

He quieted me with his lips.

"It's a human reaction, Maggie. If you weren't torn up, I would be worried. You'll be alright, it's just the shock," he told me gently.

We got into bed. I snuggled under the soft covers. Nik wrapped his arms around me and I kissed him.

We were leaving Mystic Falls and I would be with him for a long time. It was going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Only three more chapters left! Thank you guys so much for reading this story :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Maggie's POV******

The next morning, I went home. Nik had told me we were leaving that afternoon. While I packed away my life in cardboard boxes, I called the electrical and water companies, telling them to shut it all off.

Sadness sprang up on me when I found a photo of my grandpa, Henry, and me. I was leaving my life behind. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. My front door slammed open and I jumped. Rebekah strode in, her face pale.

"Maggie, we have to go, now!"

Adrenaline filled my veins and I let her start pulling me outside.

"Wait, what about Nik?" I demanded, digging my heels in. She scowled.

"He's going after Elena. He cares more about his hybrids than he does us. We need to go!" she pressed. I started to shake my head.

"I can't leave without Nik, Bekah-"

She released her grip on me, groaning in exasperation.

"Maggie-"

"I _love_ him, Rebekah!"

We both froze. That was the first time I'd ever admitted it out loud. Her shoulders dropped as she stared at me.

"Alright. Fine. Go and talk to Nik. I'll wait for you in Richmond. If you're not there by tomorrow morning, I'm leaving. Ok?"

I nodded once, squeezing her hands.

"Thank you, Rebekah," I whispered. She smiled.

"I'll see you in Richmond, Maggie."

* * *

Nik hadn't been at the Gilberts' house when I stopped there, and he wasn't at his house either, but there were boxes everywhere. I didn't know what to do. Tyler came down the hallway.

"Maggie, uh, hi," he put down the box he had been carrying. I shifted uneasily.

"Hi..I was just looking for Nik..."

Tyler shrugged.

"He left a while ago. I don't know where. Are you ok? You look kinda pale..." he noted. I took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm ok. If you see him, will you tell him to call me?"

Smiling nervously, he nodded.

"Sure, will do."

I went outside and sat in the cab of my truck, gripping the wheel tightly. Where in the hell would he be?

_Dark magic is stirring at the high school,_ a voice in the back of my head warned. Aw, hell!

* * *

The halls were eerily quiet. I knew better than to call out. That would tell everybody I was here. There had only been two or three cars in the lot.

A loud whimper echoed through the school and I froze. Slowly and hesitantly, I crept along, following the noise. Soon, I could hear voices. Was that Elena?

"Stefan! I'm here!"

A hard, cold hand gripped the back of my neck and I lurched forward. I was flung into the history classroom, landing on all fours.

"Not Stefan, just a _Sidhe_ who can't keep her nose out of other people's business," ice shot up my spine at hearing that voice. I twisted around to see Alaric Saltzman standing before me, very much alive.

"You were dead," I accused, scooting away from him. He smirked at me.

"Funny how life works out, huh?"

Then he descended upon me. I shoved a foot up, managing to hit the side of his knee, but he wasn't phased as he snatched both of my wrists in one of his hands. He heaved me to my feet and tried to push me towards his desk. Elena and Caroline's eyes were wide. I wanted to scream at them. Why wouldn't they _fight_?! He pinned me to his desk, dragging my hands around behind me so he could tie them.

"Vervain doesn't affect you, does it?" he wondered conversationally.

"Go to hell!" I snarled, trying to kick out at him. He grabbed both of my legs, pinning them under his arm so he could tie my ankles.

"I can see that it doesn't. Shame," he shoved me off his desk and I hit the floor hard.

"You son of a bitch!" I seethed, rolling over onto my back. Caroline was gagged, her cheeks were raw. Her hands were secured to the desk with two pencils. My stomach rolled. Elena was just sitting there like a terrified lamb. Damn it!

"Now, watch your language, Maggie, or I'll have to kill you. You see, I've decided not to, yet, because you can be used as leverage against Klaus," Alaric stated, pacing the room. Before I could curse at him some more, Elena spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?!" she had the proper amount of fear an indignation in her voice. Alaric fixed her with a glare.

"Because you _need_ me. Because you're an 18- year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong!"

He called _this_ guidance?

"Look at _you_!" Elena shot back, "How is this right?"

"She's a murderer!" Alaric snapped, pointing at Caroline with his stake, "she told me she killed some one and _liked_ it. How is that right? Should I even start on O'Sullivan? She puts on airs and acts high and mighty, but she _lets_ the Originals run wild!"

"At least I never killed a human!" I spat, "the medical examiner, Bill Forbes, that was all you!"

He kicked me brutally in the side, hitting my just-healed ribs. I rolled over, biting my lip to keep from crying out. My breath came in short, pained pants.

"_God._ You are _such_ an asshole," I managed. He scoffed, stepping over me.

"You see, Elena, your parents led the Council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe...They weren't dead six months before you undid it all."

Well, that was a low blow.

"You don't know _anything_ about them!" she sneered.

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think they'd be _proud_ of you?...If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them," Alaric stated evenly.

"Oh, give me a break, Saltzman. You don't know _shit_. Some humans are _assholes_, worse than any vampires I know, but I don't see you killing _them_!" I told him. He fixed his eyes on me.

"If you mouth off one more time, O'Sullivan, I'll break your neck," he looked back to Elena, offering her the stake, "Now, kill her or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt."

This sick bastard was going to make Elena kill Caroline!

He wrenched her up by her arm, dragging her over to Caroline.

She stood over her friend for a moment, stake in her hand. Elena whirled around to drive it through Alaric's heart, but he caught her hand.

"I thought I taught you better than that," he growled. Elena pursed her lips.

"You did," then she snatched up his whiskey and flung it at him. He doubled over, his skin burning. It had been laced with vervain. Elena scrambled over to Caroline, pulling the gag and the pencils away.

"Get help!"

They sprinted from the room. Alaric grabbed Elena roughly. I felt heat rising into my hands. The rope started to sizzle.

* * *

**Nik's POV******

I caught Caroline as she ran past me, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! It's ok, it's ok!" I whispered, "You're safe. We'll save Elena. Go straight home and stay inside, understand?"

She said nothing and I twisted her around to look in her eyes. "Do you understand me?"

Caroline nodded shakily. Her pretty face was inflamed from vervain.

"He has Maggie," she whispered.

I felt cold fingers wrap around my heart. I sped off, leaving the blonde in the middle of the hall. I had to get Maggie.

_What about Alaric? He could kill you_ , the voice of reason pointed out.

As I turned the corner, I saw Alaric break Damon's neck. Stefan was already out on the floor. I grabbed him, digging my fingers into his chest. I prayed Bonnie would be quick. He grabbed my hand and snapped my wrist easily before flinging me to the ground. I tried to get up, but he flung me into the lockers. Before I could even gather my wits, he was hovering over me, stake directly above my heart. I held his hand away. I had to stay alive. I had to get Elena and Maggie out of here!

"Stop!" Elena ordered, her voice shaking, "Let him go or I'll kill myself!"

The little chit actually had a knife pressed against her own throat! I looked to Alaric, seeing how he would respond to this.

"Put it down!" he warned, still glaring down at me.

"Why?!" she responded, "because you need me alive? There's a reason Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal so she tied your life to a human one-mine. That way you only have one lifespan to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone! So when I die, you do, too! That's it!"

If this was true, it changed everything. Alaric looked very nervous. "It has to be!" she fumed.

"You're wrong!" Alaric leered. She raised her brows.

"Am I?" then she began to drag the knife over her throat.

"Stop!" He let up on the stake just a little, and that was all I needed. I shoved him off and grabbed Elena, speeding away with her.

* * *

**Maggie's POV******

I had finally gotten the ropes from around my legs when Alaric stormed in. Heaving me up by my arm, he drug me out to the hall. Stefan and Damon were rubbing the backs of their necks.

"Use her to get Elena back," he flung me to the ground.

"What in the hell-"

Damon helped me stand. My ribs throbbed in protest.

"Long story, Mick, we'll explain on the way," he promised.

"Let me talk to him!" I begged as we pulled up Nik's drive. Damon and Stefan shared a glance.

"He's not in his right mind, Maggie," Stefan told me.

"Please," I turned my eyes to Damon. He stared me down. I could see him about to crack. A moment later, he groaned, turning away.

"Fine! Just stop with the puppy eyes!"

I ran into the house.

"Nik!"

He was standing over Elena. She was tied to a chair, IV in her arm, drawing out the blood. He turned.

"Maggie! What happened? How did you get out?" he held my arms gently. I stopped.

"You _knew_ Alaric had me?"

He faltered for a moment. "And you still left..."

Nik swallowed.

"You want a back-up family," Elena, looking deathly pale, realized, "you know that your siblings and Maggie will never trust you again."

Nik scowled down at her.

"Let her go, Nik. We need to leave. We need to go and meet Rebekah and get out of Mystic Falls," my voice shook a little. He ignored me.

"You know, Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother..But I think we both know who _really_ came between them," he told Elena, "that's why you won't choose. You know that once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond," he bent over her, "consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays intact..But just between us girls," Nik shot me a look, "who would you have picked?"

"Rot in hell," she gritted her teeth.

"You're welcome," he smiled cheerily.

"Nik, this is ridiculous!" I strode forward, reaching for the IV. He grabbed my arms in a vise-like hold.

"I don't want to hurt you, Maggie, but until she dies, Saltzman will be after me!"

"This is wrong!" I wrenched against him, but he didn't let go.

"Well, that's a matter of perspective, isn't it?"

He let go and I was sent toppling backwards. My head hit something hard and my vision went black.

* * *

**Nik's POV******

I could still hear Maggie's heartbeat as she lost consciousness. I knew she would wake up in a few hours and be mad as hell, but right now, I had to finish packing.

I hadn't even been working for two minutes when I heard Elena whispering.

"What are you doing?"

Tyler shushed her and I knew he was betraying me. I ran back to the room, my face dark with fury.

"So much for that sire bond," I said through tight lips. He stood, fear in his eyes.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore!"

A smile quirked my lips as I walked closer.

"How did you break the bond?" I demanded.

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love," he snapped stubbornly. Of course, he meant Caroline. Would Maggie have done the same for me?

"That's impossible," I told him coldly. He raised his brows cockily.

"Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty? But what would you know about that?"

Anger flared in my belly. How dare he-

"You should be _thanking _me! I took away your misery! I gave you a gift!" I poked him roughly.

"You didn't give a crap about me!" he snapped, "You just didn't want to be alone!"

Tyler turned away, reaching for Elena. I shoved her away and pinned him to the wall, ready to rip his heart out.

"Goodbye, Tyler!"

Before I knew it, Damon and Tyler had my arms and Stefan was digging his fingers into my chest. No!

I could feel the life being pulled from me.

Bonnie was chanting somewhere. I could almost hear the echo of her words in my head.

Numbness was spreading up from my heart. Blood was drying out in my veins. They released me, letting me fall to the floor.

They left.

I could still hear Maggie's heartbeat.

I don't know how long it took, but she eventually stirred. Her breath caught in her throat and and stumbled over to me, her hands warm on my skin.

"Nik?! Oh, Jesus, Nik!"

I wanted to open my mouth, to reassure her, but I couldn't.

All I could do was lay there while her salty tears soaked my chest. "Nik, please, I'm _sorry_, I love you!"

The Fates are cruel.

* * *

**A/N: Only two more chapters left! ****Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Maggie's POV******

It was dark when the Salvatores came. I was still clinging to Nik like a lifeline. Damon pulled me away while Stefan chained Nik up and put him in a coffin. I was out of control as I tried to fight him. Tears were pouring down my face.

"Damon, _no!_" I couldn't even focus enough to try and bring the fire to my hands. He jerked me roughly, shocking me out of my frenzy.

"Maggie, _listen to me_!" he stared me down firmly. I swallowed hard, my face hot from the tears. Pity was in his pretty blue eyes. They weren't like Nik's. Nik's eyes were full of fire and life. He believed in every single thing that he did. "You need to go home. Lock the doors. Stay inside. Alaric is still out there."

"Where are you taking him?" my voice was hoarse from screaming at him. He averted his eyes.

"I can't tell you. Go home, ok?"

Like f*cking hell.

I stood there, still as a statue as they left the house. With trembling hands, I pulled my phone from my pocket, scrolling through the contacts. It rang three times before he answered.

"Elijiah? It's Maggie. Nik's been hurt."

* * *

**Elijah's POV******

My mind raced as I tried to calm Maggie down. She was talking rapidly and emotion was thick in her voice.

"Maggie, I cannot understand you. You have to calm down," I told her coolly. She sucked in a shaky breath.

"I don't know what happened, Elijah. The Salvatores, I think they cast a spell, and he was all gray and dry, and they took him. I don't know where," her voice wavered as she spoke. I glanced around my hotel room.

"I am in New York at the moment, but I will be there as soon as I can. A half an hour at the most. You must get someplace safe. Your home. Don't open the door to anybody. Do you understand?" I said swiftly. She sniffled. "Maggie, do you understand?" my voice was harsher this time. I had to get the point across.

"Yes," she said.

"Good...I'll fix this, Maggie, I promise you."

* * *

I ran all the way to Mystic Falls, not stopping until I reached the Gilbert residence. Not even bothering to knock, I stepped inside. Elena, in the entryway, froze.

"Stefan," she squeaked. The younger Salvatore peeked around the wall from the kitchen. His eyes widened by a fraction, but otherwise, he masked his surprise well.

"Elijah," he greeted formally.

"Hello, again," I said dryly, taking a deliberate step forward. "I was rather shocked this evening, when I received a phone call from Maggie. She was quite distraught, saying you had cast a spell on Niklaus and taken him away. I was hoping we could discuss that."

Elena's heart jumped a bit.

"Sure, come sit down."

I did as she asked, sitting at one end of the table, my back ramrod straight. It wouldn't do any good to slouch. Elena sat one chair away from me. The blonde human, Matt Donovan, was tense with worry, leaning against the kitchen cabinets. Stefan sat protectively between Elena and I.

"All we need is to get the stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed and I have the stake in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth," I said coolly, "and Alaric will follow us."

Stefan raised his brows.

"And you'll just...run?" he asked disbelievingly.

"We've done it before," I brushed him off, "Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father...What's another half century while Elena's able to live out the rest of her natural life?"

"We _finally_ stopped him, Elijah, after everything he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back," Elena complained. I narrowed my eyes. Did she really think the world revolved around what _she_ wanted?

"Tell me, Elena, are you aware that Klaus has found a woman? A woman that he loves? And that loves him in return? She loved him even when he hurt her. She is unable to become a vampire, all she has is her natural life with him. How is it fair that she won't get that?"

Elena shifted uneasily.

"Look, if you're talking about Maggie, she's better off-" Matt Donovan started.

"That is for her to decide. Right now, she is at home with a broken heart because you have killed her lover. I give you my word, Elena, when I revive Klaus, he will take Maggie and leave. They will stay away from you. You will never see them again." I said grimly.

"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over," Donovan pointed out irately. I met his gaze calmly.

"And for that, I'm deeply ashamed, but know this, I could have killed her the second I walked through that door tonight. So, Elena, I leave it up to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

"_Not_ !" Damon's voice came from the cellphone that rested on the table, "Hello! Did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!"

"My siblings will honor the terms for fear of the _Sidhe's_ wrath," I rolled my eyes impatiently. I knew I was correct. Maggie would keep them all in line. "If you return Klaus's body to us, Elena will come to no harm...Do we have a deal?"

"No! No, no, no, no! Did I mention, no?"

I was going to break Damon's neck the next time I saw him. He was grating at my already frayed nerves. First, I had had to try and calm a crying woman, something I had never been good at dealing with, I had to run four hundred miles, and now, while fighting for my brother, I had to listen to Damon Salvatore gripe.

"Elena, it's up to you," Stefan stated quietly.

"Oh! Come on!" Damon whined.

Elena leaned forward.

"Why do you care about Klaus and Maggie? He left you daggered in a coffin."

She would never understand. She hadn't lived long enough. No, it wasn't even that. Maggie knew. She understood. Maggie loved with all of her heart. She had enough compassion to see past everything.

"He's my brother. And Maggie is my friend. We remain together." _Always and forever_, I silently tacked on. Elena blinked.

"We have a deal."

Inwardly, I smiled at my victory.

After the Gilbert boy misled Alaric, I told them I would meet them off of Route 12. I had to check in on Maggie.

* * *

I could smell the salt of her tears as I walked up her porch steps. I knocked on her door.

"Maggie, it's me," I called.

Her footsteps were quick. She was running to the door. She flung the door open and hugged me tightly. I froze for a moment, unsure of how to react. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her curvy frame. After a few minutes, she pulled away. Her face was flushed with emotion. Her eyes were inflamed and bloodshot. Tears still wet her face.

"It's going to be alright, Maggie. I have made a deal. We are going to disarm Alaric Saltzman. Once I get the stake, they will turn Niklaus over to me. I will revive him and you two will flee."

Her dark eyes got wide.

"He'll be ok?" her voice was husky with tears. I smiled a bit.

"He is merely under a spell."

She hugged me again, tighter this time.

"Thank you, Nik," she cried, pressing her face into my jacket. I pulled away gently, trying not to make her even more emotional. I hated crying women. They were highly unreasonable and made me feel very powerless.

"I must go. They are waiting," I started back down her steps.

"Elijah?" she called, her voice hitching. I turned back to face her. "be careful, ok? I don't want to lose anybody else."

I sent her what I hoped was a reassuring smile before speeding off.

* * *

I met Caroline, Jeremy, and Stefan in the clearing. We just stood there for several minutes. Jeremy was anxious. I could tell by the way he scuffed his feet against the forest floor. Stefan's phone began to ring.

"Damon?" he answered. I strained my ears.

"Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead."

I felt very cold. How would I tell Maggie? After promising her I would take care of it, Niklaus had been killed.

"I feel ok," Stefan sad nervously, "do you feel anything?"

"No," Damon said in his laid-back manner.

"It took Sage about an hour before she got sick," Stefan said stiffly.

"Yeah, or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline," Damon supplied grumpily. Stefan's face was pale.

"Well, if he wasn't lying, an hour's not enough time for you to get all the way back to Mystic Falls."

Damon chortled a bit.

"What? So we can have our epic goodbye, Stefan?"

Stefan shook his head. His eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Not us, brother, you and Elena."

"Well," Damon drawled, "I guess you'll just have to say goodbye for both of us, won't ya?...Call me if you cough up a lung."

Stefan put his phone back in his pocket and Jeremy stepped forward.

"Stefan..Elena's not at home...Matt and I, we're getting her out of town."

The vampire stopped for a moment.

"It's gonna be fine...Klaus was lying. We're all going to be ok."

Caroline, who had been on lookout, came back.

"What happened?" she asked, taking in our grim expressions. "Stefan?" her voice rose an octave. He grimaced. Caroline ran off. Ten minutes later, she called Stefan. Her lover, Niklaus's first hybrid, was dead. Stefan and Jeremy shared a look before leaving me alone.

What was I supposed to do?

I don't know how long I stood there before Rebekah ran up. Her eyes were full of tears.

"He's gone, Elijah, there was nothing I could do to stop it," she said helplessly. My eyes began to sting. We both stepped forward and I held her tight as she started to cry.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived," I told her. She pulled away. Tears didn't affect her the way that they didn't Maggie. Rebekah still held her dignity and grace while she cried. Maggie hadn't. "You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline."

She shook her head, "I thought he did."

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol-"

"It wasn't me, Elijah," Rebekah wiped her eyes, "it was Niklaus, I'm sure of it."

"Then how are they still alive?" I ground out, frustrated with it all.

Rebekah swallowed.

We stood in silence for a long while.

"I have to do something," she announced abruptly. I immediately saw the change in her demeanor. She had shut off her feelings for Niklaus. I nodded gravely.

"Very well. I must tell Maggie."

Pain flashed across her face.

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

I could hear Maggie pacing as I walked up. I didn't even have time to knock before she opened the door.

"Is he alright?" she asked breathlessly. I opened my mouth, but no words would come. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"So, Damon-"

"They're alive. I can't quite fathom it," I kept my tone light. She was trying to keep her composure. Maggie scrubbed at her eyes as we stood at the door. I hadn't been invited in. She seemed to realize this.

"Uh, come on in..."

She stood aside to let me pass. Most of her possessions had been put into boxes. She had been preparing to leave her life behind to go with Niklaus.

"Sorry...About the mess. I mean, I was going to-"

Her breathing hitched a bit and she broke off. I lifted a hand to her shoulder, trying to offer just a bit of comfort. The door slammed open. Rebekah stormed in.

"Elena is dead," she declared.

My insides twisted.

"Rebekah, we made a deal-"

"Nik is _dead_! The deal is off! Now Alaric is dead. We're safe," she spat angrily.

Maggie didn't say a word. I glared at my sister. How could she be so foolish!? She shifted her gray eyes to Maggie. "I don't have to run. I'm going to stay here."

Maggie swallowed hard.

"You have two options, Maggie. You can stay here, or, if you would like, you may come with me," I told her softly. Something flickered in her dark eyes as she looked at me.

"Where?"

A half smile lifted my lips.

"Anywhere you want."


	24. The Last Chapter

**Maggie's POV******

I packed my suitcase up while Elijah made phone calls. I didn't know where he was taking me. I didn't care. Rebekah helped me. I couldn't really seem to function fully. I was leaving home. Nik was dead. I was leaving Rebekah, I was leaving Damon. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. After I had piled my suitcases and carry-on in the entryway, Rebekah told me to get some sleep.

"It will take a while. You won't be leaving for a few hours. I'll wake you in time to shower," she told me gently.

I didn't have the energy to fight her, so I climbed up the steps to my room. Sleep wouldn't find me. After fifteen minutes, I sat at my desk and got a piece of lined paper out.

_Damon, _

_I'm sorry about Elena. I know you really loved her. And it's not fair that she had to die. She was young. _

_ I'm leaving soon. I don't know where. Elijah is taking me. Rebekah is going to stay here. I don't blame her. She's been running her entire life. _

_ I'm sorry I won't be around to be your drinking buddy anymore. I'll never forget it, though. You're one of my best friends. You were there for me and I will never be able to express how much that means to me. _

_ I don't know if I'm ever coming back to Mystic Falls. I may get homesick for this place, but who knows? Just in case I'm not, drink one for me, ok?_

_ Love, _

_ Maggie_

I got to sleep after that.

* * *

Rebekah woke me a few hours later. It was four o'clock in the morning. Half-asleep, I stumbled through a quick shower and ate a bowl of oatmeal.

Dressed in loose jeans and a t-shirt, I came down the steps. Rebekah and Elijah were waiting. There was a cab outside. I put my keys into Rebekah's hand.

"You can stay here, Bekah. The electricity and water are being shut off, but the papers are on the table, you can call them."

She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, Maggie."

I picked up my carry-on and remembered the letter. I dug it from my back pocket and handed it to her.

"Would you make sure that Damon gets this?" I asked hesitantly. She looked down at it for a moment as if it might bite her, but ended up taking it gingerly in her hands.

"Yes."

I turned to Elijah.

"Are you ready?" he asked, offering me his arm. I took it.

"As I'll ever be."

Look out, world, I'm on my way.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end, folks. Thank you to everybody who took the time to review or follow or favorite. It meant a lot to me to get so much feedback :)  
**

**I don't know if there will be a sequel, I have to wait for Netflix to put up Season Four. **

**I am currently doing Camp NaNoWriMo, but I'll be back on here in May. **

**Thank you again!**

**xo**

** LittleFlatt**


End file.
